Opening Up
by cgaussie
Summary: Installment... unnn... I FORGET! But it's the next part of the big story with Poe. After her attack, Ivy's becoming more and more difficult. So the family take action and send her to a teen bar. There, she meets an unlikely friend.
1. Chapter 1

Opening Up  
Epic Nine  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Poe  
  
Note: Yes, it's still going. Will it ever end??? …yes, yes it will.  
  
A while later that same evening at Poe's base, Enid made a surprise call. Living so close, she had heard the uproar from Zim and Poe. To say the least she was curious about what had happened. She knocked on the door, then waited. Poe answered the door,  
  
"Hey, En," He smiled at her and opened the door, letting her in quickly as he was undisguised, "What brings you by?"  
  
"Oh, stuff.." she shrugged, pulling her wig off. "Daddy, did anything bad happen here?" Enid turned to face him, "Cause I heard a lot of yelling." He backed his antennae slightly,  
  
"You did? Well.." He sighed, tilting his head to the side, "Zim was raging at Cten and I over something Vist did.."  
  
"Jeesh..." Enid rolled her eyes, then took her contacts out. "What'd he do?"  
  
"He.. uh.." He sighed, pondering the best way to put this, "Athra had come over here so they could study for a project.. and well.. they apparently weren't doing much in the way of skoolwork."  
  
"Did he rip one of Athra's legs off or something?" she quirked an antennae. "I know they get rough now and then, but.."  
  
"No, no.. They were getting physical in.. the entirely other sense." She stared at him for a while, before her eye-ridges rose.  
  
"...no way."  
  
"Cten said that he admitted they'd actually been 'together' quite a while. Vist happened to find some, *ahem*, contraceptives while they were in the lab…" Enid smirked,  
  
"So you never moved those things?" she asked simply as if it was an every day question.  
  
"Hey, I thought they were well hidden," He scowled, "I should've known that they weren't what they seemed though, a few weeks back I saw them on a bench in the park, and, well… I _assumed_ they were fighting." She shook her head,  
  
"Man, they had everyone tricked then... huh, kids."  
  
"Yeah, they're odd like that." He folded his arms, smirking at her slightly, "But as long as you're here, why not stay for lunch?" He started towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sure, why not?" Enid grinned. He opened the fridge and started rooting around,  
  
"You know, if a pair of kids who we thought _hated_ each other turned out to be like this.." He pulled out some sandwhich meat, "I have to wonder about Radge and that human."  
  
"You suspect he has a thing for her, huh?" she pulled a chair out and sat down, leaning against the table. "I don't blame you Daddy, I don't blame you at all." He sighed,  
  
"She's a nice girl and all," He procured some toppings as well, already knowing all of Enid's preferences since he'd usually made her skool lunches, "Heck, they kind of remind me of you and Zib." He set the stuff on the counter, taking out the bread, "But she is a human, and if she ever found out.."  
  
"Do you think she'd do something Dib wanted to do all those times?" she picked up her sandwich, "I mean, she's his best friend.."  
  
"Well, I don't know. They are rather close and she seems far less interested in that sort of stuff than Dib, but.. Humans can be pretty greedy for fame." He sat down as well with his own sandwhich.  
  
"Hmm... I might have to talk to him about that. Since he's had.. _that_ smell around him." Enid took a bite into her sandwich, giving Poe a look since he knew the smell of hormones pretty well by now. He shook his head,  
  
"Teenagers, gotta love 'em." He took a bite as well, "How about Ivy?"  
  
"Far from it." she replied after swallowing. "I think her attack has warn her off men possibly for the rest of her life."  
  
"I guess you can't blame her.. Well, as long as she's happy and not lonely.. I mean, her brother and her aunt are kinda preoccupied with other people to be much company."   
  
"I know.. I keep telling her to get out and get a friend somewhere.." Enid shook her head sadly. "I want her to be happy, but it's hard." He nodded,  
  
"Tell me about it.. it reminds me of how Vist use to be." He leaned back in his chair, "I just hope she doesn't become like her grandparents on Zib's side and be largely antisocial and unreasonable."  
  
"Sadly, I can see her becoming like that." Enid chewed on the sandwich crust, then swallowed. "I don't know what to do, really I don't."  
  
"Maybe as parents we can't do anything. I mean.. the only thing that seemed to improve Vist's attitude was Athra." He finished his sandwhich.  
  
"Well I'm not about to find an 'Athra' for Ivy... she snarls at any male who comes near her who isn't family... that poor mail man.."   
  
"She's not in any kind of social activities at skool at all?" He frowned slightly.  
  
"None." Enid sighed, leaning on the table. "She has no need to be social at _all_."  
  
"Maybe she needs some kind of positive thing to happen to her.. To at least counter the bad thing that did." He folded his arms on the table, "I think she acts the way she does because she's scared.."  
  
"Me too. Afraid she'd get hurt physically _or_ mentally if she lets anyone get close to her." she put her hand to her forehead, frowning. "But _what_ could she do.."  
  
"We could try talking to her about it, but.. She might only close up further if we did."  
  
"Ugh." Enid then put her head on the table, hands on the back of it. "She gives me such a headache." Poe frowned,  
  
"At the very least she doesn't seem to be.. sick," He glanced to the side, "Unless that's what's making her act like this.."  
  
"Daddy don't make me worry more please..." she lifted her head to look at him, then sighed. "Too late." He flinched slightly,  
  
"Sorry, En, but you have to consider these things." He leaned over the table and took her hand, "She probably just needs a friend, but.. the first step would be getting her to realize that."   
  
"I know, I know... but _how_ I go about that is an entire headache alone!" Enid whined slightly. Poe looked at her sympathetically, then stood up and walked over to where she was,  
  
"You're not alone, En, you have Zib, and your mother and I…"  
  
"I know Daddy, I know..." she looked up at him, slowly sitting up. "Even talking to her is difficult." He shook his head slightly,  
  
"It's hard to imagine how she can be so different from Ragde, but.." He pondered, "Does Zib have it easier or harder talking to her?"  
  
"Better, a little at least." Enid narrowed an eye. "She always was a Daddy's girl." He smiled slightly, setting his hand on the back of her head,  
  
"Wonder where she got it from."  
  
"Gee, me too.." she smirked, folding her arms. He looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I don't know.. It could always be a a teenager thing."  
  
"Bah." Enid waved a hand. "I'll talk to Zib about it, then see if he can talk some sense into her at least."  
  
"Just don't be too hard on her.. it'll just make things worse." He sighed, "I don't know.. Maybe I'll try to talk to her.. She gets along with me." He frowned slightly, "I think."  
  
"Hyeah, we all hope she gets along with us." she frowned in agitation, and clenched one of her fists. "Sometimes I wonder if it's my fault she's like this."  
  
"Now, don't think like that." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Why would it be?"  
  
"Because I wasn't ready to be a Mother?" Enid glanced up at him, one antennae quirking. "Which is true, I didn't plan for what happened to happen."  
  
"No one ever is." He glanced to the side, then shook his head, "I don't think it's that, though, Ragde seems fine."  
  
"He shies away from anyone he does know, I'm surprised he made friends with Allison when he did." she shrugged, then stood up.  
  
"Too bad Ivy didn't do the same.. Athra was her friend for a while.. she managed to reach her somehow. That means it can be done again, right?"  
  
"She and Athra still _are_ friends, Daddy. They hang out, but now Athra spends some more time with Vist and all... Ivy's being left behind."   
  
"Yeah.. I imagine not even Ragde does much with her anymore." He glanced to the ground.  
  
"Sadly, but still.. not like they were a real friendly sort of brother and sister to begin with." Enid pointed out, "She always used to tease him, even when they were newly hatched smeets."  
  
"True, I can't really blame him for being distant." He folded his arms, then glanced over at her, "She gets teased a lot herself now, doesn't she?"  
  
"From what I heard, girls and boys make remarks about her behind her back, and to her face." she frowned slightly, "Athra once told me that the local flock of girls called her a Lesbo."  
  
"Ugh." He shook his head, "I really dislike humans sometimes.. but.. She got worse after the incident with the muggers, right?"  
  
"Very worse. I've had.. a lot of interviews with the Principal about her behaviour and he says, if she doesn't fix her attitude problem she'll be expelled. Not that she cares, she said so herself." Enid sighed, shaking her head. "She's worse then Vist I swear." He frowned, nodding slightly.  
  
"True, at least Vist seemed to inherit Cten's self control.. Where's Ivy now, in skool?"  
  
"Kicked out for the day." she replied quietly.  
  
"Oh. Is she at home or out and about?"  
  
"Home. I told her since she's in trouble with the Skool, she can't go out." Enid shook her head gently, "She did not like that." He nodded again,  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to her.."  
  
"You're not doing anything here?"  
  
"Am I ever?" He smiled slightly, then shrugged, "I think Cten's administering 'the talk' to Vist in his room, so.."  
  
"Ohh, the talk... heh, Mom doesn't use any fancy words either." Enid smirked, remembering back when she first started developing and Cten gave her the same thing. "All right, let's blow this popsicle stand and head over to Troubled Teens Land." she grinned, pulling her wig on. He did the same with his, and they headed out the door. Ivy, meanwhile, was curled up on the couch, glaring at the TV while she hugged herself, her knees tucked up. Over the course of time it became apparent she had inherited some more human characteristics, becoming rather, well, curvy. After one too many nasty comments, though, she started wearing things that hid her form. Eventually Enid arrived home, Poe following behind her. Pulling her wig off, and contacts out Enid walked up to Ivy, looking down at her.  
  
"Ivy, we need to have a little talk." Ivy's hair scythes tilted back at the sound, and she glanced up at her mother and grandfather,  
  
"I already told you the thing at skool wasn't my fault.." She shifted her weight and seemed to curl up a bit more, "That guy wouldn't stop hasseling me." Enid nodded, then sat down besides her on the couch.  
  
"I know, you explained that to me, the boy's parents and the Principal. But I want to talk about something else." Ivy blinked up at them, wondering in the back of her mind why her grandfather was there as well. Poe sat down on the arm of the couch,  
  
"Ivy, we're.. We're worried about you."  
  
"Me? Why? I can take care of myself!" She said quickly.  
  
"We know that, we know that too well.." Enid replied, then reached out and took Ivy's hand, "We're worried about your social interaction, if any.." Ivy flinched slightly, but allowed her mother to hold her hand, looking at her from over her knees.  
  
"I don't need anyone." She glanced to the side, scowling.  
  
"Everyone needs friends and family, Ivy," Poe waved his hands.  
  
"Because, we know you've been alone lately. What with Ragde and Athra doing their own things, but I want to see you happy. And I know, being alone isn't a good thing." she said calmly, surprised Ivy was letting her touch her hand because normally she'd pull away. Ivy scrunched up slightly, glaring at the carpet.  
  
"What's wrong with being alone? Other people just interfere," Gotta love those Membrane genes.  
  
"But they also offer support when you need it." Enid said.  
  
"But.. They don't.." She hunched her shoulders and mumbled into her folded arms, "I don't need support.. it's.. it's weak."  
  
"Everyone needs support, Ivy." Poe folded his own arms, "Who are you to think you're stronger than everyone else?" She started to defend herself, but closed her mouth and leaned her forehead against her arms.  
  
"True, you needed help that one time but that was then." Enid knew Ivy was still touchy about that incident, not only just being attacked but being protected by her brother was something all together humiliating. Ivy bristled at that and hugged herself tightly,  
  
"I didn't! I could've.. I mean.." She trailed off. Poe pondered for a moment, then turned to Ivy,  
  
"Ivy.. are you afraid you're vulnerable because of what happened that one time?"  
  
"No!" She said, far too quickly. Enid glanced at Poe, raising an eye-ridge. Then turned back to Ivy.  
  
"Ivy, we all know how well you are in defending yourself, but that doesn't mean everyone's out to get you." she sat back, looking at her with a concerned look. "But seriously, I do think you need a friend." Her hair-scythes drooped slightly, and she stared over her sleeves at the couch cushion,  
  
"I thought Athra was my friend… but she's always off with that horrible Vist," she growled to herself.  
  
"Athra _is_ your friend, she's just experiencing some new... uh, things lately. It's bound to happen to everyone sooner or later." Enid couldn't help but pause and feel uncomfortable saying that part, that's for sure. Ivy gave Enid a puzzled look, then shook her head,  
  
"I can't _stand_ him though," her lip twitched, "She always finds some excuse to go off and do.. whatever they do!" She waved her hand, "And Ragde has his _human_." She grunted, "Who else is there?"  
  
"Maybe you should look into finding a new friend?" Enid asked, "I'm sure there's some looking for a friend."  
  
"With a human?" Ivy looked at her mom incredulously,  
  
"You're part human yourself, Ivy.." Poe reminded her, albeit gently,  
  
"Doesn't mean I like them," she muttered.  
  
"Well, what else is there to find on this planet, hon?" she asked, smirking. "Not like there's other alien life here."  
  
"Most of the other lifeforms aren't going to talk back, either." Poe added, and Ivy sighed.  
  
"But.. every human I've met has been.." She growled and clenched her fist.  
  
"Annoying? I know dear, most of them are jerks. It just takes some time to find a nice one amongst them."  
  
"..that'd be the nice way of putting it." Ivy kept staring at her boots, "I don't.. I don't even know how to look."  
  
"Simple, you just go out and if anyone looks interesting, strike up a conversation." Enid said, "I know it'd be difficult.."  
  
"But.. Everyone.. They're all weirded out by how I look," she muttered.  
  
"Well.. that just means any that weren't would be a good friend, since they look past superficial features." Enid frowned, sitting back and thinking.  
  
"How else to people find friends on this planet..." Poe thought about it as well, and Ivy looked over at them.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she muttered, hugging her knees, "No one likes me anyway." Poe frowned,  
  
"Well, Ivy, you do generally act in a way that wouldn't.. promote acts of friendliness toward you."  
  
"And if you think nothing of yourself, no one else will." Enid said, "Have confidence and believe in yourself." Poe nodded,  
  
"Just try being nicer, too, Ivy. Treat people how you want them to treat you."  
  
"But even if I just leave them alone, they still.." She stiffened, narrowing her eyes at the memories,  
  
"Ignore them. That'll hurt them more than anything else."  
  
"They're probably doing that just to rile you up, and get you in trouble. And it seems to be working." she looked at the TV, then at Poe. "Is there any disco like places around here?"  
  
"Disco?" He looked confused for a moment, "There are clubs and bars and such, but the atmosphere of those are, eh.." He made a 'questionable' hand.   
  
"I mean like, ones made for people underage and what not."  
  
"Oh.. Well, I don't know, probably." Ivy watched the exchange and muttered, realizing she was probably going to be shuffled off ot some social human place that she'd hate. "What would you think of a place like that, Ivy?"  
  
"Never been.."  
  
"We'll look into that then." Enid nodded, "But only if you want to go to one, just once Ivy." Ivy nodded reluctantly;  
  
"I guess it'll be better than hanging out in the park." Poe smiled,  
  
"If nothing else, we'll be able to figure out what you _don't_ like. Besides everything, I mean." He teased gently.  
  
"Daddy." Enid smirked, hitting his arm playfully. Ivy scowled at him, but a _tiiiiiny_ smile tugged at her mouth,  
  
"I don't hate everything - well, sometimes I do, but.."  
  
"What do you.. um, not hate?"  
  
"My.. um.. family?" She looked up at them.  
  
"Well I hope you don't hate us! I didn't go through a painful laying for nothing you know." Enid joked, grinning at Ivy.  
  
"'Course not, Mom." It was one of those rare times when Ivy wasn't scowling or snarling as she said this,  
  
"What else?" Poe asked, encouraged,  
  
"Fighting?" His face dropped,  
  
"Well, we'll have to work on that.."  
  
[To be continued]


	2. Chapter 2

Opening Up  
Epic Nine  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Poe  
  
A good week passed before Ivy was dropped off in town. They had found a 'Blue Light' Disco, for folks under 20. She wasn't exactly thrilled, but wanted to get it over and done with. She glanced up at the sign and muttered, pulling her coat around her; she'd borrowed one of her brother's long black coats, and stepped on in. Her scythes folded back, wincing at all the loud music and flashing lights; or maybe moreover at the stench of all the socializing humans.  
  
"Just stay for a half hour, then you can leave," she reassured herself. All the humans were sober, so no worry about that since it was one of those under age places. Girls chatting together, guys laughing over some peverted joke... you know, usual stuff. The bar was pretty empty, despite one guy sat at the table sipping a lemonade. She glanced at the bar. Well, she might as well have something to drink while she was here. She ordered a root beer and glanced around, surveying the crowd for anyone that looked.. Well, not like the typical assine human. The guy sat on the stool looked pretty normal. Silver hair falling over his eyes, where black raybanz hid them. A denim jacket with a black shirt and ripped denim jeans over chunky black boots. He turned his head to stare at her, then back at his drink. She felt the stare and returned it, her lip twitching, and she pulled the jacket around her more tightly. She then frowned, remembering her mother and grandfather's words, then glanced around.  
  
"Um. Hi." She greeted eloquently. The responce she got was a grunt, sounding like a 'hello' at least. She then noted the male had black gloves, which shown off the guy's fingers. He coughed, glancing at her for a second.  
  
"New here huh."  
  
"Y.. yeah." She sipped her drink, hiding behind the glass and wondering if she should've just stuck to her original plans and kept to her self, "Family thinks I need to get out more.." she muttered, despite herself.  
  
"I see." he replied, turning his glass over in his hands. "People think you look weird, so they want nothing to do with you and when hey do, it's to aggrivate you?" She blinked when he hit the nail on the head, then raised her shoulders,  
  
"Maybe," she said defensively, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Not every day I see a green skinned girl with no ears." he pointed out, folding his arms onto the counter. She scowled at his logic and shook her head,  
  
"So what if they do. I don't need them." She glared into her own glass.  
  
"Don't need anybody but yourself."  
  
"Exactly," she said curtly, taking a sip, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"So no reason to give out your name or mine." he nodded, glancing around at the other people at the disco. She paused.  
  
"Well.. yeah. Right." She coughed and shook the ice around in her glass, looking up as well, "I don't understand why these humans are so dependant on social contact anyway."  
  
"If they have none, they think it's unhealthy. Quite sad... and what else, is that this planet is so bright." he adjusted his raybanz, then wiped away some gunk from one of the lenses with his sleeve.  
  
"Huh, really, they just don't know how to be happy by them-" She blinked and looked over at him, "'This planet'?" It seemed odd, no human she knew of had ever been to other planets.  
  
"U-huh." he nodded slowly, then looked at her again. "Far too bright for it's own good." She raised an eyeridge.  
  
"I've never been to any others for comparison."  
  
"...oh. Forget I said anything then." he turned back, facing his drink. Too late, she was curious now, whatever instinct she inherited from Dib kicking in,  
  
"Have _you_?"   
  
"I said forget." he glared at her through his glasses.  
  
"You just said it, how am I suppose to forget it?" She glared right back. He snarled slightly, but said nothing now. She glanced around,  
  
"Humans don't normally wear sunglasses indoors." She looked back to him critically, "What are you, some kind of alien?"  
  
"What are you, some nosey investigator?" he asked.  
  
"I asked first." She folded her arms.  
  
"I say nothing until you answer." came his reply.  
  
"Fine then, no." She set her glass down, "Call it curiousity."  
  
"Yes." She blinked, furrowing her brow,  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"No." A look of confusion crossed her face,  
  
"So are you an alien or not?!" He smirked, enjoying seeing her all worked up. He then nodded.  
  
"Yes." She clenched her fists,  
  
"It's not a yes or no question!" Some of the crowd started to glance at the two, as Ivy had been steadily raising her voice. So much for manners. He turned in his seat, and lowered his glasses at her. His eyes, were pure white. He wasn't blind, but they were white. Then a second pair of eyelids, ones that blinked 90 degress instead of normal, blinked at her. With that he replaced his glasses. She jerked back, startled. She didn't seem all that freaked out though,  
  
"Huh." She glanced around as the crowd went back to ignoring them, "I suppose it'd only be fair.." She reached up, taking out her left contact, blinking her compound magenta eye, though she still had the brown pupil. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Must say you're the first one I met on this planet." he said.  
  
"I'm not the only one." She put her contact back in with some difficulty, never had liked the things, "My whole family is Irken.." She said, not knowing that her species wasn't one of the most popular ones in the universe. He stared at her for a while, remaining quiet.  
  
"...you're Irken?"  
  
"..for the most part." Her lip twitched, flicking the hair that belied her human ancestory away from her face.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly be proud of my heritage if I were you." he replied.  
  
"Why not?" She glared at him feircly, as he treaded on the edge of insulting the one thing she held dear, her family, "For your information one of my grandfathers was going to conquer this filthball!"  
  
"Because of that." he pointed out, "Irkens pretty much destroyed my home planet, casting my species into a species who just float through space in ships. But we found a planet again, luckily." he got another drink, "And I'd try to control your temper miss." She paused, then shrugged,  
  
"Well, I'm sure it was for a good reason. And what's wrong with my temper?!"  
  
"You have no control over it." he replied, "Learn to take deep breaths before snapping."  
  
"What's that going to do? I have plenty of breath!"   
  
"It helps to relax you."  
  
"I'm perfectly relaxed!" She snapped; though it was rather obvious the new social situation had her on edge.  
  
"It's obvious to me, you have a anger management problem." he said calmly, sipping his drink.  
  
"I do not!" She hissed, "What do you know?!"  
  
"Being a species who senses that sort of stuff, a lot."   
  
"Are you saying Irkens are insensitive?" ..which was like saying the sky was blue.  
  
"Some of them are." he said, then sighed. "But, every species has it's flaws."  
  
"Huh.. I guess so. Like my.." She frowned. She'd gotten out of the habit of insulting her brother after he'd saved her from the muggers, but she never could understand in attutide, "My brother's really un-Irken-like.."  
  
"You have a brother?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, Ragde. He looks mostly like me, but much shorter and with longer hair." She made a motion with her hand to indicate where Ragde came up to, "He's quiet and shy, too, and he.. likes.. a human." She made a face.  
  
"I thought Irkens rarely showed affection." he said, more like asked but it sounded like a statement. "From what I know."  
  
"They don't?" She blinked in surprise, "My parents and grandparents are all over each other.."  
  
"They must be outcasts then for being different." he shrugged. "Species do that. You don't act right, they kick you out."  
  
"Outcasts.. well.. sorta." She glanced to the side, remembering that all of her grandparents were Rejects or Exhiles, "What, did you get kicked out too?"  
  
"Yep. S'why I'm here." he nodded, scratching his hand.  
  
"Oh. What are your species, anyway? You just look like a human to me, except for the eyes."  
  
"I doubt you know of my species." he sat up, stretching his arms out.  
  
"You obviously know about mine," she retorted.  
  
"What alien species _doesn't_?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She raised her eyeridge; she knew about the whole planet conquering thing Irkens did, but not how wide spread they were.  
  
"Irkens can be found all over the galaxy conquering planets every single day of the year. They never give up. Species have become enslaved, some even extinct, homeless and everything else. They've been around for a long time, and are still out to rule the whole universe." he replied, scratching his index finger's nail on the bar. A look of.. dare we say, pride? crossed her face as he read off the charges, her Zimmy side kicking in, before she shook her head.  
  
"Well.. I can, uh, see how some species might not be so appreciative," she admitted, murmuring. He just stared at her, frowning. He then finished his drink and got to his feet, showing he was pretty tall - probably taller then she was. Most definetly.  
  
"Yeah whatever. My species sucked anyway." he muttered before leaving some cash on the bar and walking off. She blinked up at his height, certainly not use to having someone to look up to besides her grandfather, which was only just barely.  
  
"You're not proud of your species?" She wondered, following him, still having that cursed.. well, curiousity due to her human side.  
  
"No." he replied, stepping outside and securing his raybanz.  
  
"Just because they kicked out out?" She stepped out as well, glad to be away from all the humans.  
  
"Murderous species bent on surviving off the death of other planets. That's why I was exhiled."   
  
"Because you're not like that." She guessed, and raised an eyeridge.   
  
"Spot on." he nodded.  
  
"Huh. You remind me of my brother." She smirked, "He's an utter pacifist."  
  
"I wouldn't call myself a pacifist." he muttered, making his way down the street.  
  
"What are you then?"  
  
"Anzto. That's all I am."   
  
"Anzto?" She paused, holding her chin as she wondered what it meant, "..oh, that's your name."  
  
"Bingo." Anzto nodded. She waved her bangs out of her face.  
  
"I'm Ivy." She glanced around, "I've never seen you around here before, don't go to skool?"  
  
"...nope." he paused, thinking what 'Skool' was.  
  
"Bah, lucky." She stuffed her hands in her pockets, "Parents make me go. I hate it," she growled, "And they wonder why I don't care if I'm expelled or not!"  
  
"Why not just drop out then?" he asked.  
  
"Mom would kill me," she glared at the ground, "I don't know why they think getting a useless human education is so important when Irken sciences are so much more advanced anyway."  
  
"Why not ask her then?" he shrugged, crossing the street. "It'd be easier."  
  
"I don't wanna get lectured. Besides.. it'd be weak," She glanced to the side, "If_ Ragde_ can handle skool, I should be able to!"  
  
"He should help you then." he said bluntly.  
  
"Help?! He's my little brother, I can't ask him for help!"   
  
"Siblings are there to help out Ivy. I had a sibling. Till a ferocious Sclobar ripped his throat out." She blinked, then shook her head,  
  
"But.. blah." She hunched over slightly, "I don't know what to do. My two family lines keep telling me to do different things."  
  
"Family lines?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. My grandfather Zim is the one who's told me the most about the Irken race.." She looked up in thought, "He told me I ought to be proud of my Irken heritage, and not shame it. But my other grandfather and grandmother.. they aren't too fond of their species."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, just be your own Irken then. Don't do what people say."  
  
"I don't know what kind of Irken I am though!" She exasperated. The joys of teenagerhood.  
  
"Oh." Anzto blinked, then shrugged. "I can't help you out there, miss."  
  
"I know," She stuffed her hands back in her pockets, "No one can, but most of my family seems worried about me.. I don't know why, I'm fine."  
  
"Family worry, it'll always happen. I guess."  
  
"Bah." She then looked up at the street, "Uh.. where are we going?"  
  
"I dunno, I don't really live anywhere." he shrugged, "I mainly walk around a lot."  
  
"You're homeless?" She tilted her head, "What's it like?"  
  
"I'm fine. I sleep when I can.. my species usually sleeps for an hour and that's it." Anzto blew up at his silver bangs, "But finding something to do at that hour, that's annoying."  
  
"An hour?" She sounded impressed, living on Earth she'd gotten acclimated to human sleep cycles. "That must be nice, being able to do what you want, not having to answer to anyone.."  
  
"Lonely tho." he snorted, "That's the one downfall. And, I can't be my true self."  
  
"Your true self? What do you mean?"   
  
"This is a disgusie." he replied, pointing to his face. "I'm much bigger and nastier." She blinked and examined him, edging away slightly,  
  
"Oh.. um.. what do you look like?"  
  
"Legs of a dinosaur with large claw sticking out, furry back with wings... hard to explain." Anzto shrugged, "But sharp teeth and claws is a major thing."  
  
"O-oh." She didn't look too certain now, glancing to the side. "Maybe.. I should go home, it's getting late.."  
  
"Better." he replied.  
  
"I hope you don't think I'm scared of you or something, because I'm not," She huffed, then looked around, realizing she'd followed him to an unfamiliar part of town, "..where are we?"  
  
"West side of town. Where do you live?" Anzto asked, looking down at her.  
  
"North.. in the suburbs." She seemed to pale suddenly as she recognized the area as the one she'd gone through before, where she'd been attacked, and backed away. Anzto turned around, looking slightly concerned.  
  
"You all right Ivy?"  
  
"Fine!" She snapped, her nervousness really putting her on edge, "It's just, last time I was here.." She shook her head quickly, backed up against a wall.  
  
"..I can take you home, you know. If you want." he said calmly, glancing around at the surroundings.   
  
"No.. no, I think I'll take myself home," She was suddenly highly distrusting of him, "Just point the way to north.." He stared at her for a while, then pointed.  
  
"That way."  
  
"Yeah.. thanks." She pulled up her coat and started off, the streets dark by now. Anzto frowned, looking concerned for the girl and once she was out of hearing range, he started after her just to make sure nothing happens. She tried to remember what path they'd taken, but she hadn't been paying attention, too busy being nosy. Pretty soon, she found herself in an unfamiliar alley.  
  
"ARGH!" She cursed aloud, and kicked a dumpster, "..ow."  
  
"The offer's still up, if you want me to take you home." Anzto said, coming to a stop a way back from where she was. She jumped at his voice,  
  
"You followed me?" She looked mildly distraught, starting to think he might turn out to be some kind of attacker afterall.  
  
"I was worried about you. You're scared." he shrugged, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I am not!" She snapped, then looked around, holding onto her coat sleeves, "Okay, maybe I am, but.. Worried about me?" She looked confused. No one outside of her family had ever been worried about her.  
  
"Sure. I wouldn't want to be in a place like this, not knowing where to go." Anzto claimed, "Besides, could you find a better body guard?"  
  
"I can take care of myself.." She said her mantra quietly, but it even seemed she was starting to loose faith in it. "How do I know you aren't going to turn on me?" She looked up at him, probably giving him an idea of what'd happened the last time she'd been here.  
  
"You can only trust me. But I wouldn't do that." he said, then smiled slightly. "The first alien being I've come across besides humans, and I have no urge to attack." She stared at the ground, then sighed,  
  
"..fine." She scratched the back of her head, "I don't know where my house is from here, though.."  
  
"Come on, follow me." with that he turned and walked back she way she came. She did, reluctantly, her hair-scythes folding back at the sounds of the city life. Sooner or later, the two arrived at Ivy's house. No problems along the way either. Anzto grinned at her.  
  
"Told ya I'd get you back." She nodded, having had remained silent the whole time.  
  
"Um, thanks." She looked up at him, then went over to the door, knocking on it loudly.  
  
"So I'll see you around then?" he asked as the door was slowly opened.  
  
"Uh.. yeah, I guess." Zib opened the door, looking up at his daughter,  
  
"Ivy! We were worried sick! You were suppose to be home an hour a-" He blinked, looking up a bit further.. "..er, who's your friend?"  
  
"He's Anzto, Daddy… I met him at the club and then kinda got lost afterwards. He.. helped me get home." It wasn't easy for her to admit needing help afterall.   
  
"'Lo sir." Anzto nodded at Zib, then looked at Ivy. "I'll see ya then." he smiled slightly, then walked off. Enid walked up behind Zib, just seeing Anzto leave.  
  
"Ivy! Where have you been?" Ivy waved and Zib watched him go, looking slightly disturbed.  
  
"I got lost, Mom.." She wandered in, pulling out her contacts.  
  
"Well.. it's nice to see you made a friend afterall." Zib raised his eyeridge skeptically, though.  
  
"A friend?" Ragde entered the room, looking pretty surprised. "Well... good for you Ivy." he grinned.  
  
"What's his name?" Enid glanced out the door, watching the tall Anzto walking away.  
  
"Anzto," Ivy repeated, taking off her coat, giving Ragde the evil eye should he dare and start teasing her. "He's not.. really a friend.. I just talked to him."  
  
"Neat." Ragde didn't really show any intentions of teasing her, heck if that'd happen the world would probably explode.  
  
"Hmm.." Enid murmered, but shrugged.  
  
"What's the matter, Daddy?" Ivy looked over at Zib, who seemed to be pondering,  
  
"I just guess, uh, you'd come home with someone shorter.."  
  
"How tall was he?" Ragde asked,  
  
"Taller then your Grandfather Poe, that's for sure.." Enid replied.  
  
"Wow, that's tall." course, anyone taller then Ragde he viewed as tall.  
  
"Why was he wearing sunglasses at night?" Zib wondered,  
  
"Oh, he's not human," Ivy added, folding the coat up. Zib did a double-take,  
  
"What?!"  
  
"..yes, what?!" Enid asked, staring wide eyed at Ivy, before looking back outside again.  
  
"Wow, there's other aliens on Earth?" Ragde looked impressed.  
  
"Yeah, he.. wouldn't say what his species was, but he had this pure white eyes with double eyelids." She set the coat down on the couch, "And he said that was just a disguise, that he really had wings and dinosaur legs.."  
  
"...trust out daughter to make friends with another alien species..." Enid thought to herself. "Well!" she said aloud, "He sounds very... interesting."  
  
"Sounds neat." Ragde said.  
  
"I.. guess." She scratched the side of her head, not one to trust a male that easily, especially one that was apparently some breed of highly predatory aliens, "He didn't seem too fond of Irkens, though.."   
  
"Whys that? Besides our race being power hungry?" Enid asked, turning to face her daughter.  
  
"He said his planet was destroyed by them.. er.. us." She glanced up at her mom, "He said he was outcast, though, so he didn't care about them." Zib was holding his chin, murmuring to himself,  
  
"That disguise technology is incredible.. I wonder if he's a hexapod? I've never seen a wing-and-arm arrangement in Earth zoology.."  
  
"Daddy, you're not planning on experimenting on him are you?" She scowled at Zib somewhat, who snapped out of it, waving his hand silly,  
  
"Oh, no, just pondering! Eh heh.."  
  
"What's a hexapod?" Enid asked, looking confused.   
  
"A creature with six limbs, an, em.. A dragon would be an example." That seemed the most appropriate facsimile, and Ivy shook her head,  
  
"I think I just want to go to bed.." Her little excursion having left her drained.  
  
"Oh, right." Ragde glanced at the clock, it reading nine o'clock. "I better too. Night Mom, Dad." he nodded to the two, then left the room. Enid looked like she was musing over the whole situation, giving a slight nod.  
  
"Yes, night..."  
  
"I have to say I'm surprised," Zib said, once the two were out of hearing range, "First night out socializing and she comes back with a bo.. er, friend," He coughed, trying to fight back his protective instincts.  
  
"...boyfriend?" Enid asked, looking shocked. "You don't really think...?"  
  
"Well, no," He waved his hand, his other arm folded, "I'm just saying. It's a good thing, really." He paused, ".. I think, at least."  
  
"Should we run a check of alien life forms that fit his description, so we know what we're dealing with?" she asked, "I wanna know what Ivy's hanging out with, and what he's capable of." He nodded,  
  
"I'd say so." He started towards one of the doors that lead to the lab, "On one hand, I'm glad he's not human, but on the other hand.."  
  
"Hmm-mm..." Enid muttered. Once down in the lab, Zib started typing in the features Ivy had explained. Enid was reading them off, "Dinosaur legs, wings, sharp teeth... but why the glasses?"  
  
"Either to hide his unusual eyes, ooor.." He added 'ultra-violet sensitive eyes', and hit the 'search' button. After a few seconds, the computer came up with 1 Known Match. There stood a pretty nasty looking character. The face of what looked like a doberman but with teeth far too big to accomodate, so they stuck out. It had a 'punkish' style hair do, with black horns sticking out above it's pure white eyes. Around the base of the neck was tuft of fur, then everything further down was scaley. Black leather wings jutted out of it's back, and massive black claws were on it's feet and hands. And patterns of black stripes now and then on it's body. Enid stared for a while, then cringed.  
  
"Holy cow." was all she could say. Zib stared, slack-jawed, then shook his head,  
  
"Why does it not surprise me that Ivy would befriend something like that.. Computer, how large are these.. er, creatures?"  
  
"Known height estimated at around ten feet fully grown adult." the computer replied.  
  
"10 feet?!" He yelped, "That's taller than.. than.. the Tallest!" He looked at Enid, "Maybe she should find an, er, another friend.."  
  
"I don't know.. if we tell her she can't see the only friend she really has... that wouldn't be good." Enid said, looking up at the alien known simply as 'Beast'.  
  
"I know, but I mean, good grief." He glanced to the screen as well, "That's one thing Ivy couldn't defend herself against.."  
  
"Well... he seemed nice, didn't he?" she asked, never had spoken with Anzto.  
  
"I didn't really talk to him.. he just nodded his head at me with a greeting and left." He tried to remember the impression he got from him, "He did lead Ivy home, though, when he had all the opprotunity in the world to do otherwise.."  
  
"...or maybe to see where the rest of us live..." Enid murmered, then looked up at the computer. "Computer, give us some information on 'Beast's."  
  
"Yes'm. 'Beast', are known as travellers of the galaxy. Having their home land turned into Food Courtia, they now travel the galaxy searching for fresh meat. They eat off of destruction and chaos, but are known to be vicious towards other species. If one should approach a Beast, you're pretty much wanting to die." Zib's hair-scythes fell to the sides of his head limply at that, staring at the computer blankly.  
  
"..we're doomed." he said, finally.  
  
"Computer, how do you suppose they're able to blend in so well?" Enid asked, wanting to know as much as possible about the alien.  
  
"Some Beasts are known to carry the genetic coding of altering their DNA to suit surrounding life forms. This is if a Beast is seperated from it's family group, or exhiled."  
  
"So they can shapeshift too?" Zib looked dumbfounded, "That's just great.." He groaned and sat down in a covienent chair.  
  
"Only _some_, sir." the computer replied.  
  
"Well, this one apparently can." He ran his fingers through his hair, then wondered, "Computer, do you have any individual records for these 'Beasts'? If you do, look up.. what was it.." He recalled the name, "Anzto?"  
  
"Searching.... found. Anzto. Son of known 'Ruler' of the Beasts. But, upon refusing his entrance to manhood by slaughtering a hexapod, he was outcasted from his family group. Last known whereabouts recorded, one of the Moons of Neptune seeking food." the computer came up with an image of Anzto, his fur around his neck was silver; most of the species had brown and other fur colours.  
  
"So that's Ivy's friend." He put his chin on his palm, "You know, in comparison Allison seems much less dangerous.. We should've known the problem wouldn't have been that easy to solve."  
  
"So what do we do?" Enid asked, leaning on the control panal.  
  
"That.. is a good question. Maybe we should wait and see.. or meet him ourselves, first. Or," He shrugged, "She might never see him again, who knows."  
  
"If she does, we talk to him." Enid said sternly, "I don't want my daughter to be around something that dangerous, especially if he shows signs of turning on her." He nodded,  
  
"I don't know, I didn't get a bad feeling about him, but still. And.. he might be the only chance she has for a friend."  
  
"Well.. refusing to kill is a good sign, right?" she asked, sounding slightly worried again.  
  
"I would think so.. but something that big has to eat _something_." He winced, "I imagine he might make your dad look like a vegetarian…"  
  
"I'll say..." she sighed, then walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "I just hope nothing goes wrong.."  
  
"Yeah, me too." He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her, "Things are starting to look up, so.. who knows."  
  
"Who knows indeed... should we tell her about him though, what we know?" Enid asked, looking up at the image again. He chewed his lip,  
  
"I would say yes, but over time I've learned that not everyone seems to be as comfortable around the facts about things.." He sighed, "If we tell her, she might get too scared to talk to him again, which I wouldn't blame her for.. Putting our minds at ease, but she'd be friendless again."  
  
"Hmm... well..." she stood up, taking his hand into hers. "We'll see won't we Zib? We'll see.." He nodded, holding her hand tightly,  
  
"That's all we can really do."  
  
[To be continued]


	3. Chapter 3

Opening Up  
Epic Nine  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Poe  
  
Some time later, Allison was standing with Ragde, looking up at the door of his

house with a bit of apprehension. She'd seen it before, but she'd never crossed its thresh hold. She glanced over at Ragde,  
  
"You sure you wanna do this, Raggy? I mean, I don't want you to get in trouble or anything.."  
  
"Please, if anyone gets in trouble it's me." he said, but he didn't blame her. He'd be nervous too, since she'd really ever seen his parents from a distance. "Okay, as far as you know, we're a nice normal family. Got that?" last thing Ragde wanted was his Father to know he let her know what they were. Then his head would be mounted on the wall. She nodded, making a zipping motion over her mouth. They went through the door; Ivy was in the living room, lounging on the couch and playing a video game. A scythe lifted at the sound of the door opening,  
  
"Hi Ra-" She started to greet boredly, then lifted her head to look over the couch arm at him, jumping back when she saw Allison was with them. She wasn't wearing her contacts either.   
  
"Ah crap." Ragde thought to himself, then said to Allison. "Told you that Ivy tested out freakish contacts now and then, didn't I?" he asked her. Possibly giving his sister enough time to put her contacts in while Allison looked at him. Allison seemed a bit freaked out,  
  
"Oh, y-yeah.." Ivy stuffed her contacts in haphazardly, sitting up and growling at her brother,  
  
"Who gave you permission to bring anyone home?!"  
  
"I... didn't know we needed permission..." he replied, truely now afraid of his sister's wrath. "I mean... you brought that guy back here..." She bristled a bit,  
  
"He brought me home, he didn't come inside!" Allison just kind of stayed back, not wanting to get involved. Ivy muttered and shook her head, "I'm going to get Mom," she threatened, then stalked off. Ragde sighed as she left, looking at Allison.  
  
"Mom's usually better then Dad is... him being all protective 'n stuff." he said quietly. Soon enough Enid entered, well, technically dragged by her daughter. This seemed familiar since when the two were smeets and Ragde was doing something 'wrong', Ivy would run off to tell her Mom on him.  
  
"Ivy I can walk you know..."  
  
"..but he brought his human into our base!" She could be heard saying while she thought she was out of hearing range. Allison scowled, raising an eyebrow at Ragde and mouthing, 'his human?' He blushed a brilliant shade of red, muttering something under his breath. Finally Ivy released her Mom, and just pointed at Allison.  
  
"Oh." Enid said, looking at the blue haired human girl. "Well... hello, Allison is it...?" Allison looked up at the female Irken, nodding politely,  
  
"Um, Hi. Mrs.. um.." She blinked, trying to remember what to call her, since as far as she knew Ragde's mom didn't _have_ a last name, but it was rude to call her by her first. As she debated, Ivy folded her arms, glaring at Ragde,  
  
"Don't you realize what you've done?!"  
  
"But... she's my friend." Ragde managed to say after the red had slowly faded from his cheeks.  
  
"I know that, Ragde." Enid replied, "But you really should have asked first, you know that."  
  
"I know, I know..." he felt kind of stupid now, "But I thought you'd say no, even if I had asked."  
  
"I don't know, I can't really read out I'd do in another situation." Enid said, folding her arms. "But, either way... nice to meet you, Allison. Ragde has told us a lot about you." She smiled, first over at Ragde and then up at Enid,  
  
"Really? Well, don't worry, I'm sure he exaggerates. I'm not that bad," She grinned, teasing. Ivy raised an eyebrow. She'd never actually talked to Allison much, since she was a human and all. "Um.." Allison continued, "My place is being fumigated for pests, so I'm kind of out of a place to do homework.. I thought maybe I could.." She tapped her fingers together.   
  
"Study here?" Enid had a slight flash back to what her Father told her about Athra and her brother, but she swept that from her mind. Ragde wasn't like Vist, that's for sure... I'm sure you couldn't find more opposites. "Well... I don't see why not. I'd say the dining room's the place for that, the table so big and all."  
  
"Thanks! We won't be long," she adjusted the hefty backpack slung over her shoulder, and looked around, looking for a place that looked like the dining room. Ivy looked surprised,  
  
"You're letting her stay?" She wondered at her Mom. Enid smiled at the two, then lead Ivy along with her out the room.  
  
"Yes, but I'm going to call your Father to make sure he knows before he comes home, and besides. They can't get up to anything in full view, can they?" Ragde picked up his backpack and lead her through a door way into the dining room. Just normal really, paintings on walls (mostly his) and the table set out.  
  
"Here we go.." Ivy made a face,  
  
"I'm not talking about that, I mean, what if she finds one of the exits to the lab? Or one of Dad's gadgets lying around?" Allison watched them go, then sat down and pulled out her books,  
  
"Does your mom, um, usually wear a wig?" Enid had probably had to pull on her disguise rather quickly before being dragged off by Ivy, so it was a bit crooked.  
  
"Only when she's out, or someone's over." he replied quietly, getting his big note book out. Enid smirked,  
  
"I'm a good house keeper Ivy, I clean up after you, your brother and Father like clockwork most days. So don't worry, and the exits can only be entered when one of us use the doorknobs." she explained, "So even if she did open a door way, it'd lead to a closet or something."  
  
"Oh. Still.." Ivy scowled back at the dining room, "She's gonna find out eventually."  
  
"She doesn't have hair?" She looked a bit confused, not knowing what exactly

natural Irkens looked like. Ragde shook his head, while getting his large study books out.  
  
"Normally, we just have antennae.. but since my Grandfather Dib was human, my side now has the hair gene."  
  
"Oh, cool." She flipped through her books, but was too distracted to read, looking

around, "You know, for an alien base this place looks pretty normal.."  
  
"We try our best. Our labs on the other hand..." he looked down at the book and began high lighting key points. "They're a different matter." She pondered for a moment,  
  
"Those sketches in your books of weird scientific equipment and stuff," she tilted her head, holding her chin and grinning, "They were still-life pictures, weren't they?"  
  
"Heh.." Ragde nodded. "Yeeeeep. And that Voot Cruiser, is what my grandparents have."  
  
"You mean you could actually go take a spin around Mars if you felt like it?" She laughed and shook her head, "The most I have to look forward to is a car.."  
  
"My Grandfather Zim _drove_ Mars." he said, he loved that story when his Grandfather told him about it.  
  
"Drove Mars??" She looked rather confused, apparently there were lots of stories

about his alien family he'd yet to tell her. Ragde nodded,  
  
"Mars is actually a large ship, the Martians worked themselves to instinction working on it." he looked up at her, while turning his astrology book to the page of mars, and pointed to it. "The 'Face' on Mars, is actually the controls, and he planned to squish out all life with it." He shook his head, grinning. "Course, Grandfather Dib found out it was the same with another planet, I forget which one and saved Earth."  
  
"Wow." She shook her head, "You have one cool family, Ragde." He grinned, waving a hand.  
  
"The life of an every day half extra terrestrial and part humanoid." She grinned and went back to her studies, eventually relaxing in the new house. Poe, meanwhile, was bored; Vist and Cten were at a parent teacher conference, since even though Vist might have improved, he was still a little delinquint. So he did what he usually did, headed out and over to his daughter's house; besides, Enid hadn't yet been able to tell him about all the details of Ivy's new friend and the surrounding complications, and he was curious. Soon enough he let himself in through the door to the kitchen, years of living in a dangerous environment making his entrance rather silent, looking around. He pulled off his scratchy wig and contacts, setting them on the counter, wondering where everyone was. He shrugged and peeked into the fridge, grabbing a suitible snack, a hunk of deli meat, munching on it as he went from room to room. He eventually opened the door to the dining room. Upon hearing the door open, Allison looked up and suddenly saw the tall, black-eyed, pointy-tooth alien with a hunk of meat in his mouth staring at her in shock from the doorway, and screamed. Ragde's antennae scythes stood on end when she screamed, his glasses becoming lop sided. He turned around quickly, seeing his Grandfather stood there then turned around to face Allison and he quickly reached other and took her hands in one hand, petting them with the other.  
  
"It's okay! It's okay!" he fumbled, knowing he'll soon be a head ornament somewhere. "It's my Grandfather, Allison! Shh!" by now Enid rushed into the room, some small

laser-thing in her hand and as she kicked the door open she held the laser much how some city Cop would.  
  
"All right what's going-..." she stopped, then blinked. "...on here..." Allison was rather shocked; it was one thing seeing Ragde's eyes, it was quite another to see a totally unfamiliar alien, a rather imposing one at that, suddenly walk in with a chunk of meat dangling from his fangs. She clung onto Ragde in her panic, while Poe had winced, his antennae curling up at the sound. He cracked his eye open when she stopped

screaming,  
  
"…uh… hi." He swallowed the meat, blinking, "Maybe I'll knock next time.." he was

a bit too dazed by the scream and surprise, the fact a human had just seen him out of his disguise not sinking in yet.  
  
"...hello Daddy." Enid said, lowering the laser, then put it into her jacket. Ragde patted her back, looking up at his Mom and Grandfather with a feared look.  
  
"I just dropped by to.. um.." He looked down at Ragde and Allison. Ivy came into the room about this time, blinking at the situation before glancing away from Ragde and the human,  
  
"Wouldn't want to be in your shoes now.. either of you." Helpful, wasn't she? Allison slowly looked up, though she still held onto Ragde for dear life,  
  
"H.. h.. hi.." She said unsteadily, still staring at the tall Reject in shock.  
  
"Allison... that, that's my Mom's Father, Poe... I've told you about him, re.. remember?" Ragde asked quietly and nervouslly. Enid sighed,  
  
"Knew I should have called everyone.." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Oh.. um.. h-hi, Mr.. uh.. Poe.. then.." Allison seemed equally nervous, while Poe

raised an eyeridge and tilted his head at his grandson,  
  
"'Told you about him'?" He echoed curiously, while Ivy stared at Ragde in shock,   
  
"You mean you already told her about us?!" Ragde winced, then slowly nodded. Enid stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
"...you.. told someone?" she asked slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't hide it after she found something out, all right? I know you guys are fine with keeping up the act but she's my friend and I've hidden it for long enough." he splurted out, letting her go. Then, lowered his head in great shame.

Poor little guy. Allison frowned, keeping her hold on Ragde for his own comfort now, before looking up at them with a bit more confidence,  
  
"I'm not.. I'm not going to tell anyone, I-I swear.. I know.. I know most people might but I care about Ragde no matter what species he or his family is," She looked over at him, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt him or his family.." Ivy rolled her eyes at the sappiness, and Poe folded his arms.  
  
"You're asking us to trust that you can resist a lot of temptation, Allison." He stared at her evenly, a look he'd perfected with two generations of smeets. Ragde stared back at his Grandfather, possibly evenly in return. Heck, he'd probably gotten that from him

along the line somewhere.  
  
"I have a lot of faith in her.. more so then you can imagine." he said gently. Enid glanced at Allison,  
  
"Look, Allison.. it's not that we don't tust you, people in general... we've seen those specials on TV with rewards for finding things like us, or even movies with subjects like that." she tapped her fingers together, "You're really good friends with my son,

aren't you?" Allison glanced at the floor, then over to her arms, which were still

encircling him,  
  
"Yeah.. I guess you could say that.." She said quietly, a blush creeping into

her features, then shook her head, "I don't care about the rewards or fame or anything. I'd rather have my.. friend.. more than any amount of money or recognition." Poe arched his eye-ridges, then nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, Allison.." He glanced over at Enid, "I think you could be trustworthy."  
  
"What?" Ivy scowled, "You mean we're not going to deprogram her brain or erase

her memories?"  
  
"No Ivy." Enid said, "It wouldn't be right to do that to her." Ragde smiled, then put his hands onto Allison's arms then looking at her. Boy he was one happy chappy right now, grinning from antennae to antennae. He looked back at his Grandfather,  
  
"Thank you Grandfather Poe.." he smiled, then looked to his Mom. "Thanks Mom." Poe waved his hands.  
  
"We understand, Ragde. Don't think you're the first smeet in this family to have a forbidden romance." He grinned teasingly at Enid, and the blush on Allison's face deepened. Ivy just shook her head.  
  
"Daddy.." Enid muttered, folding her arms. She shook her head grinning, then looked to the two. "All right you two, but Ragde, you'll have to explain to your Father when he gets home. All right?" Ragde nodded quickly.  
  
"U-huh." Allison finally seemed to relax, sitting up slightly.  
  
"I guess these are useless now," Ivy took out her contacts, "I hate them anyway." Poe stretched his arms and yawned toothily, causing Allison to wince and scoot closer to Ragde,  
  
"Never a dull moment around here, I swear." he finished.   
  
"No... you should hear about what happened with Ivy." Enid smirked, glancing at her daughter.  
  
"Oo? What _else_ happened?" Ragde loved hearing about things his sister got up to.  
  
"Later Ragde." his Mom said.  
  
"Aw."  
  
"Mom!" Ivy curled her fists and turned her scowl at Enid, then stormed out of the

room. Allison had to smile a bit, looking over at Ragde,  
  
"I guess in some ways your family isn't all that odd…" Poe glanced over at his daughter,  
  
"That reminds me.." He started to wander back to the kitchen, motioning for Enid to follow, and asked out of the hearing range of Ragde and Allison, "Just what did happen?"  
  
"With Ivy?" Enid followed after him, closing the door behind her. "She got lost on the way home from a young disco, and she met a boy. Or, we thought it was a boy."  
  
"Thought?" He looked puzzled, "What, um, was he?"  
  
"An alien." she said, "Turns out he's a 'Beast'. Do you know about them?" He blinked, then shook his head.  
  
"Afraid I never got much of an education back on Irk… the only two species I know about are Irkens and humans. Just what kind of alien?" he wondered, "Not have a very.. uh, sophisticated species title."  
  
"They don't, since they never technically had a name." she pulled out a small hand-held monitor and shown him. "Known for their vicious ways of life, see?" He arched his ridges at the sight of the Beast,  
  
"Good grief, I'd say the name fit. What's one doing here on Earth?"   
  
"He was exhiled for refusing to kill a dragon, so here he is." Enid said, then sighed. "Figures Ivy would befriend someone like that."   
  
"Well.. that seems like a good sign. And besides, at least we won't have to go

through a drama like that again," he nodded back towards the dining room door. "Maybe we should ask Zim or Vishti about them. They're probably the most.. er, travelled, among us."  
  
"I'll say." Enid put the monitor back into her pocket. "Do you want to go ask, or me? One of us has to keep an eye on you know who."  
  
"Maybe I'd better do it." He rubbed his temple, not looking forward to the encounter, but nonetheless, he didn't want to put his daughter through it either. "Zib will have his hands full lecturing Ragde when he gets back anyway." He was in the kitchen again, and replaced his wig and contacts.   
  
"All right, so I'll see you later then when you come back with more explenations." Enid said. "Hopefully they won't get too panicy."  
  
"Here's hoping." He straightened his wig, then nodded with a grin, "Good luck

keeping them apart, En." And with that, he was out. He wandered down the street, up to the odd little blue base stuffed between two larger buildings. The yard - a garden now, really – was quite well kept, if not filled with poisonous and spiney plants. Poe navigated around them to the door, knocking. The door was swung open by Zim, since he was using that kewl little device that let him see through the door and see who it was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, eye twitching. From the looks of him, he was in the midst of doing some pruning, seeing in one hand was nasty looking clippers and a poor plant in the other.  
  
"It's about your grand-daughter." Poe glanced at the clippers, figuring he could

endear himself to Zim for the moment if he mentioned Zim's favoured grand-child, "She's befriended a rather.. well, imposing alien."  
  
"...Ivy's befriended what?" Zim stared at him, wide-eyed, but then dragged Poe into the base before anyone saw him out of disguise and closed the door. "What kind of alien dare set foot on Earth?!" Poe blinked in surprise as the little Irken managed to drag him in,  
  
"Enid says they put the features into their computer, and it came up as a 'Beast'." He brushed off his coat, "She met him at a dance-club-type-place and he brought her home."  
  
"A _Beast_?!" Zim shrieked, dropping his clippers and plant. "Holy Slark! Is she all right?! He didn't rip her Squeedly Spooch out did he?! If he did I'll.. I'll... turn him inside out!" Poe winced at the crash,  
  
"No.. I don't know the specifics, but from what I gather he didn't harm a hair on her."  Zim was already in a cloud of mutterings and curses, clenching his fists.  
  
"That skum sucking low life..." he muttered. Then regained his composure, as little as it was. "So what do you want, coming here and giving me the fright of my life?"  
  
"Enid's computer didn't have too much information. We were wondering if you knew

something else."  
  
"Well ask away. Being the fine Invader I... was I took a lot of lessons in interstella aliens and beasts and no-gooders." Zim folded his arms, as one of the wires on the ceiling reached down and vaccumed up the mess.  
  
"Enid said he'd been outcast for refusing to kill a dragon, whatever that means,

which is why he's on Earth." He shook his head, "She didn't say much else, but that Beast must've had a very good disguise system if it can mask wings and a snout and a tail.."  
  
"Yes.. only the High Esteemed family group has the kind of genetic coding to allow them to tweak it so they appear like normal aliens, on whatever planet they're on. They live amongst the communities, living, waiting... then..." he did a dramatic pose with arm waving. "KASHBA!! They return to their normal looks and eat everyone in a thousand mile raious! Just like that!" Zim snapped his fingers for effect, it didn't work. He tried again. Nothing. After third try, he gave up and went. "BOOM!" He coughed, "They're very sneaky." Poe blinked, dodging Zim's waving arms,  
  
"I'd guess he'd have been around here for a while if he knew his way around." He glanced towards the door, "I wonder if there's any reason why he hasn't done that yet."  
  
"Well, now that he knows Irkens are about, he'll be doing it soon." Zim glared around, as if suspecting to find hidden cameras watching them. "Irkens destroyed his species home planet to make Food Courtia, now he's plotting revenge..."  
  
"Great." He sighed, muttering to himself, "One threat to the family taken care of,

only to have a new one emerge.. All of us put together would be bound to be able to take care of one of these Beast things, right?"  
  
"I don't know... I've heard of Irkens who went up against a Beast... none surived." Zim narrowed his eyes, "But we can out smart him.." Poe pondered, an odd look setting on his features.  
  
"What's their level of technology?"  
  
"Not very high." he replied, "But what they lack in technology they make up in muscle."   
  
"Hm." He held his chin, the look on his face making him resemble his father rather strongly. "So if this Beast did reveal himself to the public, there's a chance we could defeat him with Irken weapondry. Of course, revealing our own alien presence in the process, but.." He glanced upward, "We'd endear ourselves to the humans." He sighed, his look softening, "Then we wouldn't have to live in hiding anymore.."  
  
"You mean protect the humans??" Zim sounded shocked, "I'd never lower to such a thing! Yes I've done it in the past, but that was when I believed I was still here to conquer it! BUT... if he endangers my family... hmmmmm..."   
  
"We'd be protecting ourselves, they would just be a fringe benefit." He pondered,

then decided to appeal to Zim's wanton lust for recognition, "Think of it. They'd hail us as heros."  
  
"Heros..." Zim echoed the word, then grinned. "Hero.. YES! Mwa-ha!!" Poe smirked slightly, then shrugged,  
  
"But then, isn't there always the possibility that this particular Beast is, er, not dangerous?"  
  
"...a non-dangerous Beast?" Zim sounded dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, he didn't harm Ivy. And even if he'd been watching to see where she lived,

why hasn't he attacked yet?"  
  
"He's still plotting! Obviously." Zim folded his arms, "We have to find this Beast before he harms Ivy or any other Irken in our family!"  
  
"I guess we'll have to ask Ivy what his human disguise looked like.. I just don't

know if she'd be willing to cooperate."  
  
"Be straight and tell her what a danger he is. If you don't, I will. And if Zib doesn't, I will." yup, he sounded dead serious about this.  
  
"You know how stubborn she is though.. Enid and Zib sent her to that disco to

socialize, afterall.. maybe she found a friend. Or at least, thinks she has." He shrugged, "They're awfully impressionable at this age.." He pondered. "Ivy has Zib wrapped around her finger, so he'd be hard-pressed to be very stern about it.."  
  
"Hmm, good point... Zib isn't good on the discipline..." Zim bit his lower lip. "So, who should tell her if we do?"  
  
"I don't know. Any attempts to scare her will probably just make her more determined to prove that she's brave enough and capable of handling him."  
  
"....so we say NOTHING?"  
  
"I don't know about that.. I think Enid and Zib would be reluctant to tell her she can't see the one friend she really has anymore. You know how Ivy is." He said, not knowing that Zim probably thought Ivy's behaviour was model.   
  
"She seems fine to me." Zim shrugged, then frowned. "Don't ban her from seeing him...I want to see this meat ball for myself..."  
  
"Fine? She's about to be expelled from skool for her behaviour, Zim." Poe gave him

a look, "Maybe we could ask her to bring him home again."   
  
"Yeeesss... the very modle of a modern teenager from Irk..." Zim rubbed his hands together, "And when he least suspects it.. KABLAM!" Poe sighed.  
  
"I don't think she'd react very well to him being kablamed either. We'll see."  
  
[To be continued]


	4. Chapter 4

Opening Up  
Epic Nine  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Poe  
  
A day or so passed, and it was yet another brilliant Skool Day. Yay! But right now, it's cafeteria time. Ragde is sat at a table eating some home-made soup and is sipping it happily. Sat besides him is Athra, who is poking at a pile of potatoes and corn.  
  
"I don't know how they can eat corn so easily..." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Ain't so bad," Vist said from behind her, setting her tray down on the other side of Athra, "Try watchin' yer parents eat somethin' that's still wigglin'." Ivy had been unusually well-behaved, by Ivy standards at least, and sat down on the other side of the table, seeming distant.  
  
"No thanks." Athra said, poking her tongue out in disgust. Ragde finished his spoonful of soup,  
  
"You should bring your own food then Athra, it's much easier."  
  
"Huh." Athra scoffed.  
  
"Knowin' Zim he'd probably give out nutrition-inna-tube fer lunch," Vist snorted,

then glanced over at Ivy. She hadn't made some sort of snappy comment to her yet, so something must be wrong. "What's with you?" Ivy picked at her food,  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Well, don't strain yerself.."  
  
"Vist." Athra hit his arm, leaning forward to see Ivy. "Something happening at home, Ivy?" she asked. Vist winced and rubbed his arm.  
  
"Hmm," Ivy flicked her eyes towards Ragde as she wondered how to answer that question, then shook her head. "I guess I just wonder what happened to someone I met, that's all." Ragde seemed to sink down in his seat slowly, poking his soup now with a spoon.  
  
"Oh." Athra had heard her Dad screeching to her Mom about some alien threat, but she didn't really pay attention.  
  
"He helped her out when she got lost." Ragde said quietly, "He seems nice."  
  
"He?" Vist snerked, and Ivy glared at Ragde,  
  
"I can explain things for myself, alright?" She shook her head, and continued before Vist could make any comments, "I just talked to him. He's not even really a friend." She waved her hand.  
  
"Just a... guy." Athra nodded, smiling slightly. "Least you got out for a bit, Ivy.." Ragde kept quiet now, last thing he wanted as she blurting out about how Allison now knows about them. Athra would probably decapitate him.  
  
"Exactly." Ivy nodded toward Athra, while Vist just sniggered to himself. He'd probably been much more civil towards Ivy for Athra's sake, but he was still Vist, afterall. "Among other fun things," Ivy glanced back at Ragde, "My house hasn't had a dull moment. What about you?" She looked back at Athra. She shrugged,  
  
"Nothing happening at all... except Dad screeching about an alien threat. But he does that over every little thing." he'd even said that about Vist at some point.  
  
"How, um, about you Vist?" Ragde asked, looking at his uncle. "Anything.. new happening?" Ivy blinked, scowling, muttering more to herself,  
  
"Anzto was an alien.."  
  
"Me? No, no, nothin," He coughed, glancing at Athra and deciding not to mention the fact they'd been, er, found out by their respective parents. She returned the glance, putting her hands togther and grinning slightly.  
  
"My we all have such dull lives, don't we?"  
  
"Oh yes." Ragde just nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Ivy pushed her slab of steak around on the plate with her fork boredly. Allison wandered over to Ragde, then noticed he was with the rest of his, er, skool-bound family,  
  
"Oh, um, hi guys," she laughed nervously, probably trying to figure out what Athra and Vist looked like underneath their disguises.  
  
"Huh?" Athra looked at the human girl, "Oh, it's you. Hello." she scooted somewhat closer to Vist, actually looking like she's about to eat her lunch. Ragde smiled up at her, sitting up straight again.  
  
"Hi Allison."  
  
"Huh." Vist raised an eye-ridge, looking over Athra and Ragde's heads to peer at Allison,  
  
"What's so interestin' about my hair?"  
  
"Oh nothing!" Allison said quickly, shrinking behind Ragde, "Just don't see many people with anten-I mean rat tails!" She made a motion behind her head, and Vist glanced back at the tied-back portion of his wig,  
  
"Uh huh." Ivy just grunted. Ragde gave her a glare at her almost mistake, then stood up.  
  
"Well... I'll leave you guys to.. whatever you guys do." he mumbled, then quickly escorted Allison away.  
  
"Sorry," She grinned sheepishly as she was lead off. Athra watched the two go, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I swear, sometimes I think he's got a thing for her." she said.  
  
"A thing?" Vist snorted around a mouthful of corn, "Hell, I'd say he pro'lly wasn't even a virgin 'nymore."   
  
"I doubt that, Ragde isn't like y-I mean most guys." she coughed, then actually gulped down a spoon full of corn and potato, paused, then did the usual Zim-esque spazz and collapsed onto the floor. Vist blinked down at her, wincing, then hefted her up and did the only thing he could think to do, the Irken approximation of the Heimlich. Ivy just kind of blinked and scared at them, since it looked a little.. questionable, to say the least. Athra hacked and coughed, until spitting out the whole mouthful of the corn-potato yuckiness, and it splattered against a student. She sighed, eyes drooping.  
  
"Thanks.. Vist.." she panted. Vist looked down at her, snickering softly,  
  
"Sure you don't need mouth-to-mouth too?" He could still flirt with her, afterall, it's how he'd been annoying her since.. a while. Ivy furrowed her brow,  
  
"Maybe I'll find another table too.."  
  
"Aw Ivy..." Athra looked over at her, "Sorry that my choking caused you some distress 'n all.."  
  
"..wasn't that." She eyed Vist, who realized he still had the questionable hold on

Athra's middle, quickly jerking back and coughing loudly.  
  
"Oh." she bit her lower lip, "Well.. if you really wanna go off.."  
  
"I think I will." She stood up, taking her tray. Vist watched her go, then took a deep breath.  
  
"'at was close." Ivy spied Ragde's black ponytail through the crowd, and started towards it.  
  
"Ragde, you wouldn't believe what I just saw. Athra accidently swallowed some human food and Vist was practically.." She blinked, in mid-gossip, only to see Ragde and Allison giggling and feeding each other like.. well, a young couple. Ivy stared, then her face twisted into a snarl, claws clenching until cracks ran through her tray; it eventually shattered, but by the time anyone had time to react to the noise, Ivy was already stomping through the door in the cafeteria that lead to the outdoors.  
  
Outdoors things were moderately normal. Punks bullying the nerds, girls gossiping like the gossip queens they were... ah, Hi Skool. Gotta love it don't you? She stomped out and sat down against one of the trees near the fence, folding her arms and just glaring at anything that wandered into her sight range. Then she heard the sound of the fence being leaned upon, then,  
  
"Skool troubles, huh Ivy?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could.. Huh?" She blinked, looking up from her folded arms and

towards the fence. There was Anzto, leaning against the fence with his hands in his jeans pockets.  
  
"I never cared for Skool… but I felt like checking it out at least."  
  
"Don't bother," She glared at the ground, "Besides the skoolwork, the teasing, and horrible human food, everyone you use to think was your friend ends up being too busy with each other to even talk to you.." She snorted, hunching her shoulders. He squated down besides her, lowering his sunglasses slightly to see her a bit better. But with ultra-violet sensitive eyes I'm sure that did no good.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you." She blinked, preparing to go onto one of her rants about how she needs no one, but as soon as she sat up to do so, emotional weariness kicked in. She slumped, shaking her head,  
  
"Thanks," was all that came out instead.  
  
"Very welcomed." he nodded, then actually sat against the tree besides her. "So, what's been going on besides friends being too wound up?" Her scythes folded back,  
  
"Well, Ragde's human friend.. girlfriend I should say know about his true species now. Not to mention the rest of our's." Anzto made a 'hmm' sound,  
  
"Does the rest of your clan know about it?"  
  
"Clan?" She looked confused for a moment, "Only my Mom, Grandfather and probably my Dad by now. It'll get out soon enough." She blew at her bangs, "Grandpa Zim will probably have a squeedly spooch attack, if he hasn't already.. Athra said.. er, she's my aunt, his kid… he was already going on about some alien threat."  
  
"Sounds like your family has looked up my species then." he grunted, "I don't blame them. Some alien suddenly helps your daughter out, you want to know why and if I'd be up to anything."  
  
"What's wrong with your species?" She looked over at him, "My own grandfather Poe

is a carnivore with a dangerous disease to boot."  
  
"My species are carnivourus and known for wiping out species for one meal." he replied quietly, "We're not exactly well-liked."  
  
"Oh." She glanced over at the ground, then back at him, "Well you're obviously not

like that, right? I mean otherwise we'd all be eaten."   
  
"If I was how my Father wanted, this planet would be nothing but ground and plants and air by now." Anzto sighed, "I'm not especially proud of what I am either." She winced slightly,  
  
"Well.. I.. guess I can see that." She stuck her claw in the dirt and started making random circles, "I probably.. shouldn't be very proud of what Irkens have done either, but then Zim tells me Poe's just filling my head with Reject propoganda."   
  
"Ah. Well... I've been preached too ever since I was born, and you can imagine how furious my Father was when I refused to kill something." he sounding a bit sad at the fact he'd lost all of his family, "But.. I didn't want to do things I didn't." She frowned slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can.. Well.. It's good that you stuck to what you wanted to do." She shrugged, "I don't think I would've wanted to do that either.." Anzto just nodded slightly, then rubbed at his glasses.  
  
"So miss, what are you up for after Skool?" She blinked, then shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, really.. There isn't anything for me to do anymore."  
  
"We could hang out if you wanted." he said.  
  
"Really?" She looked over at him, arching her scythes.   
  
"Well why not? But, if you don't want to see me ever again just say the word and I'm gone."  
  
"No, it's not that at all, I guess I've.. just never really hung out with anyone outside my family before." She scratched the back of her head and glanced to the side, maybe sounding a bit, dare we say, shy?   
  
"Ah." Anzto nodded slightly, "I get it..."  
  
"Get what?"   
  
"You feel unfamiliar with people you don't know, you don't know if you can trust them or let your guards down." he said, "I felt the same way when I met you." She blinked slowly as he managed to pinpoint it, then nodded,  
  
"Yeah.. I guess that's it." She looked over at him, "Still do?" Anzto shrugged,  
  
"Kinda... I'm not one to trust a lot of aliens." he said, "But with you I feel fine." Ivy smiled slightly,  
  
"Well, uh.. that's good then." She shook her bangs out of her face, "To be honest I haven't really told my family much.."  
  
"Much about what, me?" he asked, scratching his neck before swatting a fly away.  
  
"Well.. anything, really." She set her chin on her drawn-up knees, "They probably don't even know why I was upset.. if they even noticed," she muttered, scowling.  
  
"Well family's good now and then, but some times you're better off without them." he said gently, before leaning back looking up at the tree. "But did they ask alot?"  
  
"Just my parents, really." She stared down at the ground, "I think Ragde is scared of me and Athra.. I dunno. Sometimes I feel kind of like I'm being patronized." She furrowed her brow, picking at some dirt, then blinked, "Maybe they have and I've blown them off.."  
  
"You think that's how it is?" he asked, not having a family now he was a tiny bit curious about how Irken families - since this seemed to be the first really - interacted.  
  
"I don't know. It's too hard to tell." She huffed, "I don't even know what's wrong

with me! I was always fine before. I got along with Athra and we both hated Vist, and I suppose I sort of got along with Ragde, but he's still my brother.."  
  
"Well... from what you told me about while we walked 'n stuff, I think Athra and Vist are up to stuff." Anzto said, glancing at her. "You should ask."   
  
"I've wondered about it for a long time.. I mean.. she just started to hang out with him more. They'd always have some excuse for why they had to be together, but the way they acted just.. didn't seem right. Ask? Bah, I don't know." She grunted, "They seem to be pretty convinced they're fooling everyone."   
  
"Then make em look dumb by just telling them to cool off with the hormones or get a room." he smirked, folding his arms. She blinked, then looked thoughtful,  
  
"I was thinking I'd probably blurt something about it while we were fighting some day.. But.. " Anzto grinned,  
  
"Heh heh, I'm training you well, young Padewan Ivy. Seriously, surprise them when they least suspect it."  
  
"Padewan?" She looked over at him in confusion, then considered it. "I've never really.. I don't know, knew what it was that got me into fights. Someone just says something, and I get angry, and.."  
  
"And you feel like ripping them to shreds?" he nodded, "I know the feeling. But you're not only hurting them by fighting, you're hurting yourself. You're letting emotions rule you, and that's never good." Anzto sounded like he knew what

he was talking about indeed, "But beliefes are important too. Just, put a muzzle on your anger. Some people are doing it just to annoy you, and they get what they want when they see you go nutzo." Her hair-scythes tilted back as she seemed to think about this.  
  
"Mom and Grandfather Poe said something similar not too long ago.." Seems that maybe between all the various lectures something was starting to get through to her. "Like.. Vist, he does that, just because he knows he can!" She clenched her fists and growled.  
  
"Well, Vist is your uncle. He thinks, he can do what he wants because he's older and your superior." Anzto looked up at the sky, "You need to teach him something, but not something that involves fists or brutalilty. That's the last thing you want, then you'll both be in for it."  
  
"But.." She frowned slightly, "That's all I've ever been good at. I don't… I don't know how to do anything else." It was hard for her to admit something like that.  
  
"Aww..." he patted her shoulder a few times, then put his hand back onto his lap. "Well, snappy come backs are good, for those who deserve it." She froze when he pat her shoulder, jerking away almost reflextively, but she managed to stay put.  
  
"How can I think enough to come up with a comeback when I'm being insulted?"  
  
"Think of some before hand and store them in your head?" he asked, not really caring how she reacted to the shoulder pat or not.   
  
"Hm.. I.. guess." She still looked somewhat torn over the whole issue, but that

was to be expected. "Maybe I'll.. try that next time."   
  
"Do whatever suits you, Ivy." Anzto said, smiling as he saw a bird fly over head.  
  
"I do! Though.. sometimes it'd just be nice to be away from it all. Skool, family,

whatever." She glanced up as well, squinting at the bird.   
  
"Just time to yourself huh?" he waved his hand slightly, and the bird flew down and perched on his hand. "The need to fly away is pretty big I guess."  
  
"Yeah, but.. that's not happening." She blinked at the bird, "How'd you do that?"  
  
"Heh, my species are known to make animals of other species do what we will them to, usually to eat em." he stroked the bird's head, "But me, I don't eat em." Anzto then held the bird out to her, "Neat huh?"   
  
"Wow." Ivy tilted her head, then reached out for the bird haphazardly, and it probably would've scattered if he hadn't been restraining it with his ability. She scowled and withdrew her hand before it panicked any further, muttering about stupid birds.  
  
"You know, I think you got soft spot somewhere, you just gotta find it." Anzto lifted his hand, the bird flew away into the sky again. "Just takes time I gues."  
  
"Me? Soft? Bah!" She dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand, "Never."  Anzto smirked,  
  
"Yeah I used to feel the same way."  
  
"What do you mean?" She looked up at him critically.  
  
"Back when I was a pup, I acted tough and nasty all the time to proove to my family I was like them." He shrugged slightly, "I kept telling myself there was no place for soft spots in me anywhere." Anzto scoffed, "Crazy me."  
  
"What's wrong with being tough?" Her tone sounded a bit defensive, "If I'm not tough, I'm.." She bit down on her lip, narrowing her eyes at the ground and trailing off.  
  
"You're...?" he leaned forward looking at her critically. She stares back at him. They stare at each other for a while longer, suddenly the Skool bell rings. She started to say 'vulnerable', when the bell rang and caused her to jump slightly. She glared at the building and stood up, dusting off,  
  
"I gotta get back to class."  
  
"All right then.." Anzto looked up at her as she stood. "Remember what I thold you tho."  
  
"Yeah.. I will." She glanced down at him, a non-scowly or glarey look on her face

for once, "Um.. thanks. For the advice. And.. talking to me."  
  
"You're very welcome." he grinned, "Now go on, before a teacher gets ants in his pants." She nodded, taking a deep breath and headed back into the building. Anzto watches her go, then walks away himself.  
  
[To be continued]


	5. Chapter 5

Opening Up  
Epic Nine  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Poe  
  
Night fell.. well, as it usually does around this time of day, er, night. Vist flopped onto his bed, causing it to bounce, folding his arms behind his head. It wasn't long until he drifted into sleep. Vist wasn't one to dream often, but this was one of those nights; This one was a little different, though. There he stood in the dark mists of his subconscious,   
  
"This's new," he muttered, glancing around. He started walking, then almost bumped into a night lost. It gave off a faint glow, showing the dirty concrete ground he was walking on, but also a pair of black boots half hidden by the light. Then the boot slowly stepped out, revealing a rather tall Irken stood before him, dressed in an array of colours. Atop his dark green skin was a pink hat. The Irken also had a rather nasty scar running over his neck, he then tilted his hat back revealing his orange eyes which were rather dull with dark bags under them. Vist blinked and jerked back, scrunching up slightly at the sight of the tall Irken, who shadowed even Poe. Whoever he was, he didn't like the vibe coming from him - even if it was familiar somehow. He put on a scowl, though, and demanded in his best threatening tone, which wasn't much right now,  
  
"Who the hell're you?" The Irken glared back at him, snarling slightly and showed off the jagged sharp teeth in his mouth.  
  
"Folks called me Snab." he grunted, walking forward into the light more using a cane he held tightly in one of his hands. "You though..." Snab smirked slightly, "You can call me Dad." Vist's antennae drooped at the snarl and at the news,  
  
"You?" He shook his head in wary disbelief, "Mah said you were dead.."  
  
"Whaddya think THIS is?!" he leant forward and pointed to the scar, rather poorly stitched I must say. "I got this from that black eyed rat who ripped it out!" Snab regained control, somewhat, backing off one step. "It's quite nice, isn't it?"Vist let out a yelp despite himself and jumped backwards, wincing at the scar.  
  
"Poe.. did that?" Over time he'd slowly gotten over the fear he'd had of his 'step' dad, from their less than favourable first encounter, but it started to creep back into the back of his mind.  
  
"Yes, yes he did.." Snab crossed his arms, smiling cruely. "But I must say... It's good to see I've got blood running in the family line either way and you're so like me." he sniffed sarcastically and wiped away a fake tear. "I'm so proud."  
  
"Like you?!" Vist's eyes widened at the idea, and he shook his head violently, growling, "Mah told me about you, I ain't like that! I'd never do what you did to Mah to Athra, to, to anyone," his lip twitched.  
  
"Ah, you may not do _that_..." he then grinned evilly now and chuckled. "But you did do that one thing, and you did know what you were doing." Snab looked at him critically. "Remember 'Eggy', Vist?"  
  
"Eggy?" A look of confusion crossed his face; he'd been far too young at the time

for him to remember it now.  
  
"Close your eyes and think back, Vist." Snab leaned forward on his staff, "Your Mommy dearest had just laid an egg to Poe, who was half insane at the time." he then spoke in a childish voice, "You didn't wanna share your Mommy with anyone, so when you saw the machine which kept Eggy warm you hit it. Remember, Vist?" He blinked a few times, frowning, a few of his teeth protuding.  
  
"But I din'.. Din't hit it that hard.. I was jes mad, and.. what're you sayin'?" He looked back up at Snab, a look of what might be horror creeping into his features; he could put 2 and 2 together, he just didn't want to.  
  
"You killed at such a young age.. not many Rejects can say that." Snab stood back up, grinning at him. "Now that made me proud, even from this place I now live in, seeing you do that made me realise you'll end up like me sooner or later. You're in for quite a ride Vist." His antennae went limp, and he started to bite into his lip,  
  
"No, it was, was an accident, din't mean to.." He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, glaring up at Snab, "I won't! Maybe before I knew any better I was like that, but I'm better!" His upper lip raised, "Better than you."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that." Snab snapped, glaring at him feriously now. "But you have in you the blood of Rejects the like of me who have done FAR worse then just murder and rape you know. You CAN'T ignore us forever, we're in you Vist... you can never be rid of us..." at this point, Snab started to fade away into a black smog, but his mouth was still visible at least. "Never." Vist swallowed back a whimper beneath Snab's hard glare, then took another breath, though this one was ragged,  
  
"No! I ain't like you.. I won't be like you!" He shouted this at the fading Reject, into the fog; everything started to fade, but he was still shouting, something that probably translated over into the physical world. Indeed it did! His shouts of 'I won't be like you!' echoed throughout the house, and soon enough his door was opened by Cten who was still in her nightgown, tying the dressing gown around it.  
  
"Vist?" she asked, stood in the door way to at least check he was awake before going in, "Vist are you awake?" Vist was tossing and turning violently in bed, holding his head and kicking off his sheets in the process. His eyes snapped open at the sound of Cten's voice, and he blinked a few times, sitting up slowly. She walked into the room, hopping over the bed sheets.  
  
"Honey, you okay?" Cten asked gently as she stopped by the bed.  
  
"I.." He panted, obviously looking shaken by his dream. He looked over at her with a horribly guilty expression, unable to look at her after learning what he did; he suddenly leapt out of the bed and bolted, nearly bowling over Poe who was sleepily joining the investigation by the door.  
  
"What the.." Cten blinked, looking after Vist as he ran from the room.  
  
"Vist! What is it?" she called out, then hopped over the blankets again, stopping by Poe and glancing out the door to see Vist rush down the stairs. She looked up at Poe with a puzzled look before continuing after Vist. He'd already managed to pull on his disguise; they got out onto the stairs just in time to hear the front door slam shut. Poe blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes,  
  
"What on Earth's gotten into him?" he mumbled, still half-asleep.  
  
"I... don't know..." Cten mumbled, staring at the door blankly. "Whatever it is, it isn't good obviously."  
  
Vist ran, not really paying attention to his direction; he stopped when he was exhausted, leaning over and holding onto his knees, gasping for breath. He looked around at the unfamiliar houses that surrounded him; by daylight, he might've known them, but the night distorted their features. He winced, but at least he felt like he'd managed to outrun whatever was persuing him; guilt, the message of his dream, it was hard to say. The night was still and silent, now and again the cry of an owl pierced through the darkness startling him. Course, he didn't see the figure stood in the shadows or the glint of black glasses which flickered as light from a street light hit them. He jumped at the sound, biting back a whimper and folding his arms tightly for warmth, as it was a rather chilly night. He wandered towards the street light, figuring he'd be safer there.  
  
The figure tilted his head to the side, then slowly slid off the sunglasses revealing white eyes. Anzto it was, and he'd just awoken from his one hour slumber and was doing his usual wader around the streets. Seeing how nervous Vist was, he stood there and chose to watch him for now. Last thing he wanted was Vist bolting off and getting more lost. He sat down by the lamp post and caught his breath, setting his forehead into the palm of his hands. He started muttering under his breath, a mantra of "Jes' a nightmare, jes' a nightmare.." but he didn't seem to be convincing himself. Anzto then started walking forward slowly, the boots somehow making not much noise as he did. He eventually arrived near Vist, but just stood there for now but it seemed like he'd always been standing there. He looked down at Vist as he pocketed the raybanz. Vist blinked as the light suddenly cast a shadow on him, and he glanced to the side, seeing a pair of boots. His eyes widened, trailing up the tall figure, and for a moment he thought the nightmare'd come true; He gasped and started scrambling backwards,  
  
"Wh-who're you?!"  
  
"Relax Vist." Anzto said calmly. "I'm Ivy's.. friend, Anzto."  
  
"Friend?" He echoed, but seemed to relax; at least it wasn't Snab again. He then blinked again, recalling that he and Ivy weren't on the best of terms, and now her rather tall friend was looming over him, "L-look, I, I don't mean those things I say, I'm jes.." Well, there really wasn't an excuse for it, not one he could think of. He blinked in surprise when he saw the pure white eyes, wincing slightly.  
  
"Hey it's okay, I'm not a hired hit Beast." he smiled, then slowly sat down on the ground, kicking his legs out. "What're you doing out here so late and only in your boxers anyway?" yup, Vist seemed to forget he only slept in boxers, but I guess in the midst of guilt and fear he forgot to pull pants on.  
  
"Ehm.." He blinked down at himself and scrunched up, shaking his head, "Guess I.. kinda.. reacted badly to a.. dream." He twitched, not really wanting to admit he'd been scared of a nightmare like a little smeet, but he was too stressed to be as sly as he usually was.  
  
"Ah. I get those." Anzto nodded slightly, then took off his jacket and handed it to Vist. "Here, before you freeze your antennae off." He stared at the offering, about to refuse it when he slumped and took it hesitantly, pulling it over his shoulders. He mumbled a thanks and squeezed his eyes shut,  
  
"I hope Mah ain't out in the cold lookin' for me.."  
  
"Your Mom care 'bout you a lot huh?" he wasn't about to ask about the dream, that was Vist's choice to tell him or not.  
  
"Yeah, but.." The look of guilt crossed his face again, "She won't when she

figures out what I did.."   
  
"Oh my." Anzto raied his eyebrows, "Not good huh?"  
  
"No.. but I ain't.. I didn't.." He clenched his teeth, "Didn't mean to kill it.." Anzto blinked in surprise, looking at him.  
  
"Now that's... surprising." he didn't suspect it was something like that. Vist shook his head,  
  
"I was jes a kid.. I didn't.. know what I was doing.. I was.. I'm not like him!" He bit down on his lip hard, muttering more to himself.  
  
"Well, I know this is hard but you shouldn't run from your Mom. What you did, you didn't understand obviously, so you can't be blamed for it." Anzto wasn't sure what to say, but before the midnight chill arrive he'd have to get Vist somewhere warm at least.  
  
"But she'd hate me.. and I.. I woun't blame her," he said quietly, then cringed,

"An' Poe.. he'd probably tear out my throat like he did.. my dad's.." Anzto shook his head,  
  
"From what I've seen and heard of Poe, he'd have more self control then that... you are his mate's son after all." he slowly stood up, scratching his hair. "But right now, you need to get someplace warm before you do freeze." Vist nodded reluctantly, standing up with some difficulty. The coat was practically dragging behind him,  
  
"You mean.. I gotta go back home?"  
  
"Well you don't have to go home, you could go to Athra's." he started walking, fighting the urge to smirk at how small Vist seemed to be while wearing his jacket.  
  
"Her parents ain't too fond of me," he muttered, following him, "Guess there's

nowhere else though.."  
  
"They gotta accept what you two are some time." Anzto said simply, as the two crossed the street. He just sighed, walking in brooding silence behind the tall Beast in disguise. They eventually came to Zim's base, and Vist looked up at it warily,  
  
"Think her room's upstairs.. maybe I can.. get in through the window're somethin."  
  
"C'mere." Anzto held his hand out to him, "I'll get you up without making a sound." He looked over the hand, then clenched his eyes shut and took it, probably expecting to be mauled or something similar. Anzto then shut his eyes, and then from his back sprouted the dark brown leathery wings. He then flapped them, and surprisingly enough no sound was heard. The two lifted off the ground, Anzto keeping his hold on Vist's hand. Vist nearly yelped, tucking up his knees as the ground suddenly fell away.  
  
"Which window is she in?" he asked quietly. Vist managed to point his foot at the window on the right. Soon enough Anzto was at the window, kind of hanging in mid air then tapped on the window before slowly lifting it up and placing Vist on the window ledge.  
  
"There. Now, I better not catch you running around at night again you hear me?" he fake scorned as he took his jacket back. Athra, inside was awoken by the tapping and slowly sat up in bed rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Whua?" Vist was a bit too stunned to reply, just nodding mechanically and gripping the window with his bare feet, before slowly stepping in. Shivering, though, made him less than stable on his feet and he more tumbled in, soon sprawled out in the middle of Athra's room in naught but his boxers and disguise, looking dazed.   
  
"...Vist what are you doing here?" Athra stared at him blankly, not seeing Anzto fly off into the night as she got out of bed to help him up.  
  
"I.. uh.. ran away.. I guess." He stood up with her assistance, still a bit shakey, what from all the cold and stress and what not. He had an odd, vulnerable expression on his face, one she'd probably not seen before. She raised an eye-ridge at him, taking his hands into hers.  
  
"But why'd you do that?" He mumbled something about a bad dream, staring down at the ground, but holding onto her hands and taking an uneven breath. Athra looked more concerned now, then lead him to her bed.  
  
"Come on then, get in. You're freezing." She pulled the bed sheet back, "You're no good to anyone freezing."  He complied, sitting down slowly and leaning back against the headboard, staring ahead blankly. The fact he didn't make any comments about being in her bed, or heck, even seem to notice, was rather out of character. She took notice of this, looking more concerned as she pulled the blanket up over him.  
  
"Do you want anything?" she asked quietly. He shook his head slowly and pulled off his wig, letting it fall to the side. His contacts came off next, and he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his arm; 'course, eyes were usually watery after removing contacts, but in this situation one had to wonder. Athra wasn't sure what to do, so she just kissed his forehead before sitting on the bed. There was enough room for him as well, but she felt like sitting for a while now. She'd never seen him like this before, and all because of a dream he ran away from home made her wonder what it was all about. He closed his eyes at the kiss, then blinked them open, staring at her.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, with what almost sounded like a sniff, "Pro'lly.. shouldn't stay too long before.. yer parents find me and you get in trouble."  
  
"I don't care 'bout them Vist." she said, shaking her head. "You're in trouble and I'm not going to let you wander the streets by yourself." He stared at her for a little while, before lowering his eyes, his antennae limp against the sides of his head, then lowered his eyes  
  
"Thanks, Athra…"  
  
"You're welcome." Athra smiled, then lifted the sheets and got under. "Now come on, we got like, six more hours till the day starts. You can either talk to me, or we can rest." He was silent for a while, partly tired since he'd been woken up early, not to

mention all the running around, but shook his head. Part of him wanted to tell someone, and besides Cten there was probably no one he trusted so much as Athra.  
  
"I dunno," he leaned back, lowering his head, "It was.. 'bout my dad.." She nodded slightly, looking up at him.  
  
"What happened?" she asked gently.  
  
"He.. I dunno.. He was tall.. even taller than Poe," he shuddered slightly, "And he said.. I was like him.. and I'd end up just like him no matter what I did." He ground his teeth, narrowing his eyes, "I said, said I wouldn't, and told me about.. something.. I did when I was.. I was li'l.." Athra frowned,  
  
"That doesn't sound good at all... and he said something that made you feel scared?"  
  
"I.. I guess so.. but if what he said was true, an' if Mah and Poe ever figured it out.. I.." He chewed on his lip with his fangs, "They'd kill me.." And with the tone of voice

it used he didn't mean metaphorically, either. She put her arm around his front, and leant her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't let them do that.." He glanced over at her, his look softening somewhat. He slid his arms around her in return, half-closing his eyes,  
  
"But still.. they'd hate me.. they'd have to."  
  
"Will you talk to them again though?" Athra asked, closing her eyes now.  
  
"I.. dunno.. they're gonna find me eventually." He sighed, tightening his grip on

her.   
  
"When they do, will you talk?" she didn't like the idea of Vist running from his parents, and she can imagine how distraught Cten would be.  
  
"I.. dunno.. I mean.. I guess they must not know if they ain't said anything yet..

But I.. don't wanna," He cringed slightly, "Should though.."  
  
"Well, when you feel ready I'll go with you." Athra yawned slightly.  
  
"Really?" He looked down at her, "Y'don't.. have to.. I mean.. I'm not sure even

you'd wanna.. if you knew what I did too." She looked up at him,  
  
"Vist I care about you, okay? Whatever you did, you didn't understand. So I can't

hold it against you." He stared at her, lowering his eyelids,  
  
"I care.. 'bout you too." He glanced away, "When I was really little.. Mah and Poe had a 'nother egg.." Athra looked up at him, keeping quiet as to not put him off of telling her what happened. "It was.. sittin in an incubator.. you know," He made motions, "To keep it warm.. an I saw it one day. Mah had been.. I dunno, guess her illness was gettin' bad and.. Kinda shoving me away." He shook his head a bit, "I was kinda clingy when I was a hatchling.."  
  
"Hmm-mmm." she murmered, pulling the blanket more around them.  
  
"I guess.. I got.. jealous." He winced, at the next part, "An' I kinda.. kinda hit the machine.. I didn't think I hit it hard.. can't remember that well.. but.. I guess I hit

somethin'.."  
  
"...and since you have no siblings, I take it was a fatal hit?" she asked quietly.  
  
"..y..yeah." He drew up his knees tightly, looking rather distressed, "I din' mean

to, I swear.. he said.. he said he was proud of me," he rasped, closing his eyes tightly. Athra wrapped her other arm around him,  
  
"Vist.. your father sounds like a real jerk, and you're not like that. He said that to just get to you, don't let him.." He fought back his tears and squeezed her tightly, setting his temple down against the top of her head. He didn't say anything in reply, just a strangled sound that could've been a whimper. She held onto him, slightly rocking now and then since that's how her Mum usually hugged her. The two just sat like that holding onto each other, until both fell off into slumber land again.  
  
Soon enough, the sun started to shine into Athra's room as morning broke. Zim yawned outside her door, stretching his back and opening it slowly,  
  
"Time to get up--" He started, before he noticed the other shape in Athra's bed. The other nude, male, Vist shape. His eyes widened, before he shriek/yelled/roared, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Vishti arrived at the door, looking in and her expression was pretty confuzzled and shocked as well. Athra's eyes snapped open and sat up in bed, looking at her parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" she rubbed her eyes, wiping the sleep away. "It isn't what you think, really!" Vist blinked and woke up, the bottoms of his eyes looking darker than usual with weariness. He snapped out of it, wincing,  
  
"We weren't doin-" Zim clenched his fists and marched over to the bed,  
  
"I have a very good idea of what you two were doing!"  
  
"Dad, we weren't doing that." Athra frowned, "Vist.. Vist's having problems at home and he didn't have anywhere else to go. But don't worry!" she waved her hands, getting out of the bed, "We're gonna go see his parents today." Vishti glanced at Vist, eyeing the stripes on his arms.  
  
"U-huh...?" Zim narrowed his eyes,  
  
"Problems?" He turned his glare towards Vist, "What sort of problems?"  
  
"I.." Vist backed away slightly, seeming unusually subdued, "It's.. a.. long story," he murmured, rubbing his arms and only drawing more attention to the stripes. Zim noticed them as well, scowling,  
  
"What kind of Irken has stripes?!" Vist shrunk back and followed Athra out

of the bed, seeming a bit cornered.   
  
"Dad, leave him alone!" she walked around to him, standing between the two now. "He doesn't have to answer to you if he doesn't want to now shoo!" she made 'shoo' hand signals at him, "Get!" Vishti looked to Zim, then Athra.  
  
"Can we really trust you though?" she asked,  
  
"Mom! Yes! Gaw…" she scoffoed. Zim blinked, looking rather surprised at his daughter's outburst, then scowled,   
  
"How dare you speak to your-" But he was dragged out by his more reasonable mate before he could finish. Vist looked a bit self-conscious now, but he relaxed once they went, staring at Athra gratefully.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it." she smirked at him, then picked up a loose t-shirt. "Here, put this on before anything else." Athra handed it to him. "I'm afraid none of our pants will fit you though, since you're so tall and we're.. short." He pulled it on, shaking his antennae out of the collar. It was a bit tight on him, but still,  
  
"Eh, that's alright," he looked down at his boxers, "These could look like shorts 'n a pinch."  
  
"If you say so." she walked into her closet, closing the door behind her. "So what do you want for breakfast then?"  
  
"Anythin' works, 'm starved.." He yawned and stretched, making the shirt shrink on

him some more, but he pulled it out again, looking at it. "Pink really ain't my colour,

y'know," he teased slightly, a bit better after having had some sleep.  
  
"Well sorry, it's not like I have a choice of colour.." she stepped out dressed, fixing her gloves on. "Come on, I'll find something to eat." He followed her into the elevator leading to the lower level. He glanced around the elevator; he hadn't actually been inside her house that many times, if at all, largely because of Zim.  
  
"Interestin'," He commented, eyeing the 'I Eat Food' poster in the kitchen once

they emerged.  
  
"Heh, even as a new base it had that picture." Athra giggled, before opening the fridge and getting some assorted food things out. "He says his old one had the same thing." He smiled slightly, peering over her shoulder at the contents of the fridge. "Ugh, what's with all th' taco stuff?"   
  
"That's Gir." she smirked, putting the tacos away. "How about waffles? Waffles are nice."   
  
"Sounds good." He reached over her for something that looked like maple syrup,

holding it up and scowling at the Irken lable, "Jeeze, everythin' in this house is in Irken."  
  
"I know.. and yeah, that's Maple." she got a toaster ready and put the waffles in. "You should really learn how to read Irken, it's neat."  
  
"Dunno.." He set it down on the table, "English is 'nough trouble," he muttered,

as his grades would indicate.   
  
"Well I'll help you if you want." Athra got some plates out and set them near the toaster, as well as knifes and forks.  
  
"Maybe sometime." He glanced at the floor, leaning back against the table, "Got

enough things on my mind right now.."  
  
"I know." the waffles were ready and she put them onto his plate, poured Maple syrup onto them and handed him his plate. He took it and sawed off a chunk with the side of his fork, eating it slowly despite his hunger, like he was a prisoner on death row being served his final meal.  
  
"I'm surprised your Mom hasn't checked here first." Athra mused as she ate her waffles.   
  
"Maybe she figures Zim or his security system would've kicked me out." He pulled

the fork out of his mouth, "I thought the same 'till Ivy's friend helped me.." Athra stopped eating, looking at him silently for a while.  
  
"...the alien helped you out? The alien threat Dad's been talking about all week?" she asked, sounding amazed.  
  
"Yeah." He hacked off another chunk of waffle, "He actually.. seemed.. kinda nice. Lemme borrow his coat." He glanced down at his boxers, "S'what let me get up onto your window sill.. he grew.. wings. 'Least, I think they were wings.."  
  
"...I'm surprised he didn't eat you I mean, that's a carnivourus beast alien! Who knows what he eats!..." with that she leaned across the table and picked up the newspaper and quickly flipped through to the 'Death's Collum. "Yes..."  
  
"Well.. he didn't eat Ivy either." He shrugged, "Maybe Irkens ain't got the best taste, I dunno."  
  
"Oh come on Vist... our species destroyed his home after all." she thumbed through the first page. He shook his head, setting his empty plate on the table.  
  
"He seemed alright.. but he might be tryin' to gain our trust one by one fer all I know."  
  
"Exactly, which is what I'm getting at!" Athra pointed at him, then back at the paper. "Huh.. no change in death totals so he's not eating humans.."  
  
"No Irkens either, apparently," He glanced down at the paper, squinting, "Maybe he lives on rats? Plenty of those 'round here."  
  
"No, they'd say something about the rat population going down or something..." she put the paper down, frowning. "Stupid alien, getting us all worked up."  
  
"Maybe he's a vegetarian," He mused, then squinted at the upper level, "Speakin' of worked-up aliens, maybe we'd better go 'for your dad becomes jes as dangerous as that beast thing."  
  
"Good thinking." Athra got up, putting her plate into the sink. "And over to your place, which... I don't know, might be a bit better. Who knows." He frowned, his antennae drooping,  
  
"Maybe." He put his plate in as well, then tried to put his hands in his pockets; failing that as his boxers had none, he settled for hooking his thumb in the elastic waist, and started on his death march towards the door. Athra sighed, pulling on her wig and contacts, same as Vist did before they stepped out into the morning air. Soon enough they were stood out in front of Vist's house, all seemed pretty quiet.  
  
"...maybe they're out looking for you?"  
  
Might be.." He opened the door and looked around, "Mah? Poe? Beka?" The house was pretty quiet, as the two entered and looked around. Beka then entered the room, boy I bet you thought she was no longer working huh?  
  
"Master Vist!" she said, "You're back!"  
  
"Hey Beka.." He said quietly, looking around, "Where's Mah?" Before she could answer, Poe walked in from the kitchen, hands in his pocket,  
  
"She's out looking for you, Vist."  
  
"Oh.." He frowned, more guilt setting in. Beka stepped to the side allowing Poe entrance into the room since she was kinda in the doorway.  
  
"Ma'am's been out since you ran off." she nodded.  
  
"He made it to my place," Athra said, looking up at Poe. "He was cold 'n kinda... afraid I guess so I said we'd come back here..." she couldn't help but feel like she was standing on the witness box what with the tall menancing Poe looming over her. Poe could sense the unease from both of them, so he kneeled down, his standard procedure to appear less intimidating,  
  
"I'd wondered where you ended up, Vist. What spooked you so badly?"  
  
"I.. eh.." He closed his eyes and swallowed, "Was a.. dream.. I guess.."  
  
"Dreams, no matter how bad, generally don't make people bolt from their rooms in the middle of the night." He tilted his head, "What were you running from?"  
  
"I.." Vist opened his eyes and stared ahead blankly, looking almost on the verge of breaking down, "He said he was proud.." was all he managed to murmur, starting to sound like a broken record. Seeing how distraught Vist was, Athra took one of his hands into hers and looked to Poe.  
  
"He dreamed his... um, his real Dad appeared to him and said how that, no matter what he does, he'd end up like him." she said gently, then looked at the ground.  
  
"Not a very pleasant sounding dream." Beka thought outloud, only to be sushed by Poe, who seemed to consider this, while Vist just squeezed Athra's hand and stared despairingly at the ground. Poe finally took a breath, then asked,  
  
"He showed you why, too, didn't he?" Vist blinked and looked at Poe,  
  
"How.. but.. you.. know?" Poe leaned on his knees and slowly stood up, then exchanged a look with Beka,  
  
"We've known for a while, Vist." The robot nodded sadly,  
  
"I'm afraid so, Master Vist... we sort of put two and two together back when it happened." Athra blinked, looking at Vist then at Poe.  
  
"Does, does his Mom know too?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No." Vist, who had been looking somewhat hopeful, sagged at that.  
  
"She's gonna hate me.." Poe stared at him, his general attitude stern, but not dangerous.  
  
"Vist, what you did was terrible," The teenager flinched at that, "But you weren't much more than a hatchling, one with mental problems I'm sure my behaviour helped cause. If I can forgive you, I'm sure your mother can too. It just might come as a shock to her.."  
  
"Sir Poe, should I alert Ma'am to the fact Master Vist has retrurned?" Beka asked, tugging on Poe's jacket. Athra glanced at the door, expecting Cten to just arrive now; but knowing how through Cten was she's probably combing he entire city.  
  
"I think that'd be a good idea." Poe glanced down at the robot, nodding simply. Vist trudged over to the couch and sat down slowly, resting his jaw on his palms and staring at his yellow and black shoes. Beka nodded, walking from the room as her communicator popped out.  
  
[To be continued]


	6. Chapter 6

Opening Up  
Epic Nine  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Poe  
  
Meanwhile, Cten was still out and about. Infact, we see the door of a Mens Room. We see a flash, and Cten's voice from inside.  
  
"He's there? Good! Good, yes, I'll be back soon." just as a man was about to enter, she slammed the door open and ran over him and vanished from sight. Back at the base, Beka re-entered the room.  
  
"She's on her way." Poe sat down on the arm of the couch as well, seemed to be where he usually sat when it came to couches, while Vist just waited. He pulled off his wig and set it, along with his contacts, to the side, swaying his feet back and forth idly. Eventually Cten arrived back at the base, panting slightly as she opened the door.  
  
"Thank... heavens..." she panted, pulling her wig off and her antennae drooped against her head. "...you're.. all right.." Beka pulled out a little fan and fanned Cten with it, while Athra just watched from where she stood near the couch. Vist looked up at her sadly, while Poe stood and lead Cten over to the couch.  
  
"Mah.. I.. I gotta.. confess.. somethin.." He started uneasily, "I forgot.. all 'bout it.. but I had a dream about.. about my dad.. an' he said.. I was gonna be like him because I did that," He closed his eyes tightly, clenching the couch cushions. Cten managed to catch her breath, thanking Poe as she sat down.  
  
"What did you do?" she pulled her contacts out, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"When I was.. really little.. An.. an' you and Poe had that.. that egg.. in the incubator.." He bit his lip nearly hard enough to puncture it, "I.. I was mad.. I," he swallowed and continued, barely audible, "I hit it.." Now with her head abouts her again, she heard clearly what he was saying and what he possibly meant. She blinked a few times, tilting her head slowly to the side.  
  
"You.. hit it..." she echoed somewhat. He scrunched up his shoulders and flinched, making a whimpery sound, and Poe set his hands on Cten's shoulders,  
  
"It's what messed up the temperature control," he said quietly, as Vist didn't seem to be able to continue. Cten made a 'hmm' sound, then put her hands together then to her mouth.  
  
"I... see..." she muttered into her fists, closing her eyes. "Is that what did it then?" she asked quietly, possibly to either Poe or Vist. Athra looked at Vist sadly, then at Cten and Poe.  
  
"We think so," Poe glanced at Beka again. Vist looked absolutely pathetic as he tried to hold back from sobbing, preparing for rejection from his mother.  
  
"Well." she said simply, opening her eyes. "That... that's rather interesting..." it was strange how Cten was taking this so well, and amazing at how the disease wasn't snapping into over drive with the news over what had caused the egg's early end. Vist opened his eye to a slit, looking over at her, looking slightly confused at her reaction. Poe furrowed his brow, looking equally confused,  
  
"Are you're alright, Cten?"  
  
"I'm... not all too sure..." she put her hands down onto her knees, shutting her eyes. "I thought I'd gotten over what happened... but truth is I never have. I put all that feeling into caring for Vist, now.. now I find out he did that just by accident I..." Cten opened her eyes quickly. "I don't know what to think." Athra looked quite disturbed by that,  
  
"Umm... should I go get Zib or.. something..?" she asked, since she knew about how he was studying their behaviour and all. Poe shook his head,  
  
"I think that's the last thing we need," he murmured, then looked over at Vist and Athra, "Maybe you kids should go."  
  
"Least get some clothes on Vist." Athra murmered, helping him up. Cten continued to sit on the couch, staring at the floor blankly as her antennae slowly twitched now and then. He watched Cten warily as he stood up, giving her a wide berth.  
  
"'M Sorry.." he murmured, turning his gaze to the ground and going upstairs. Poe sat down on the couch behind Cten and hugged her loosely, not quite sure what to do. Cten just leant against him, shutting her eyes slowly again.  
  
"What should I do?" she asked quietly, as if she'd become a robot and wasn't sure how to show her emotions all of a sudden. Poe shook his head slowly,  
  
"Ultimately, that's up to you." He stroke her antennae idly with his knuckle, "But.. he was just a hatchling. He didn't.. understand." Vist came back in his usual outfit, giving Athra her shirt back, watching his parents carefully before heading out the door. Athra followed him out, the two leaving Cten and Poe alone. Well, Beka was there but she was quietly watching.  
  
"I know he didn't understand... how could he.. and what I did..." Cten shuddered slightly at the memory, "I'm so lost..." she sounded like she was on the verge of tears now, putting her hands to her eyes. "I don't know what to do!" Poe tightened his grip on her and sighed.  
  
"Don't blame yourself.. you did all you could." His antennae drooped, "If anything it's my fault since I rejected him when he first hatched." Vist was staring at the street sadly as they walked, his hands stuffed in his pockets, having just barely remembered to put his disguise back on. Cten slowly pulled her wig back on, and replaced her contacts. "It wasn't your fault Poe." she slid of the couch, and out of his grip. "I want to go talk to him at least.." gave his hand a squeeze and smiled slightly,  
  
"Alright.."  Poe watched her go, "Good luck." Vist sat down on the sidewalk, resting his folded arms on his drawn-up knees and staring at the house across the street. Athra saw Cten coming, then put her hand to Vits's shoulder.  
  
"Your Mom's coming... and I better go before Dad wonders what I'm up to." she kissed him gently on the cheek and headed off just as Cten came to a stop near them.  
  
"Bye Athra... thanks by the way." Athra nodded back at Cten, then left. Vist watched her go, only closing his eyes slightly at the kiss, nodding mechanically. He glanced toward Cten at the corner of his eye, up at her sadly. She stared back at him, then sat down besides him on the sidewalk. Sitting in a way very similar to his, drawn-up knees and arms folded on them.  
  
"So you saw Snab huh?" Cten asked quietly. He nodded weakly, staring back at the sidewalk.  
  
"He.. he had this.. huge scar on his neck.." He reached up, tracing the place where it would be on him, "And orangey yellow eyes.."  
  
"Poe came to my defence the only way he could... and he gave Poe the disease back." she sighed, shaking her head. "If I had been able to defend myself against him none of this would have happened..." Cten then looked at him, leaning her head on her arms. "But then I would never have had you."  
  
"Yeah," he repeated quietly, "None of it would've happened.." He nearly closed his eyes, "You wouln't.. you wouln't be sick.. and.." He closed them now, "You'd have a real hatchlin." Cten looked at him, then leant over and slowly placed her hand onto his shoulder.  
  
"I _do_ have a real hatchling, he just isn't a hatchling anymore.." she said gently. "Vist, when you were born I promised you I'd always be there for you, and I meant that. No matter what happens, I'm your Mother and I care about you." she looked off to the side, "Despite how you came to be... I still love you."  
  
"But…" His lower lids drew up, "What if he's right?" He whimpered, sounding like a hatchling himself now, "I don't wanna be like that…"  
  
"Vist you won't, I know you won't." she scooted closer to him. "Snab, no one ever cared for him or needed him. You, you have a family who love and care for you very much." Cten shook her head, "True I didn't know him that well but what happened was enough to tell me what he was like, and you... you don't even have a scent similar to his." Vist lifted his head slightly, looking over at his mother. He slumped and leaned against her, even though he was taller than her by now, curling up tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mah.." he repeated, since it was the simplest way to sum up how he felt. Cten smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around him, stroking the back of his head - a thing she's always done since he was hatched in Zim's Voot Cruiser, he didn't seem to mind it either - and shut her eyes.  
  
"It's all right Vist.. you didn't know." He clutched onto her and bowed his head, reverting to his clingy hatchling self, for the moment, at least.  
  
~*~  
  
Some time later, Ivy was walking through the park, with an unusual bounce to her step. She was actually _smiling_, however slight it might be; she'd been using the advice she'd gotten from Anzto and her family, and it was _working_. Kids were leaving her alone, which suited her just fine. She saw Anzto on the fringes of the park, and ran towards him,  
  
"Hey! Anzto! Guess what?" Anzto stopped what he was doing, which was walking along and stopped to turn around to see her hurrying up. He smirked as she stopped,  
  
"What?" he asked. She caught up quickly,  
  
"What you said, it's working!" She stopped and held onto the strap of her backpack, "They've stopped insulting me and challenging me to fights!"  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear it, Ivy." he grinned. "Told ya they were doing it just for attention and to get you in trouble." She grinned up at him, then put her bookbag down and sat on it, then pondered.  
  
"Well, Vist has just been weird and quiet all week, so I haven't had to do anything in his case."  
  
"Yeah, Vist had a rough night some time ago." Anzto sat down on the ground in front of her. "He has good reason to be quiet." She blinked,  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"He had a nightmare which involved something from his past, and it shook him up." was all Anzto said, if she wanted to know she could ask Vist for the full details. "From what I've seen abouts, things worked out."  
  
"Oh." She looked puzzled, the idea of Vist being an actual person with feelings, who could get scared, not really crossing her mind. "I.. guess I hope he gets better then. It's just odd seeing him like this."  
  
"Well anyway, it's good seeing you smiling and now scolwing. You know, you look pretty when you're not angry." he smirked, leaning forward as he drew his knees up. She blinked, then raised a suspicious eyeridge at him,  
  
"Pretty _what_?" She asked, hoping he'd meant to append something to that.  
  
"Pretty pretty. You know... I'm not good with the compliments really..." Anzto shrugged, "Pretty pretty. Not too girlie pretty, but pretty. Yes." She blinked and hunched her shoulders, scowling and sinking back into her large shirt collar,  
  
"Me? Pretty?! BAH! Never."   
  
"Sorry." he said, "I usually call it as it is. Didn't mean anything." She made a 'hmph' sound and rubbed at her cheek, which, oh my, could it possibly be a bit red?  
  
"Yeah, well." was all she could say.  
  
"You hungry?" he asked, since he was kind of hungry himself now. She looked up,  
  
"Oh, yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch at Skool."  
  
"Let's find someplace to eat then." Anzto stood up, dusting at his jeans behind since he had sat on the dirt ground. "I'm up for a hamburger."  
  
"Sounds good to me," she stood up and picked up her backpack, shaking it out and trailing after him, then checked her pocket, "I'm all out of money though.." She muttered, scowling.  
  
"Hey relax." he said, "I can shout this time." the two made it to Burger Boy's stand. The figure on top looking similar to Rev. Meat from the Nny stories. Anzto looked at the menu, then pointed out. "I'll have the double meat with double cheese with sauce thanks."  
  
"Um.. just a hamburger. No buns." She got a weird look for that, but it's what she always ordered at these types of places, so.  Soon enough the two were given their order, and Anzto dumped a whole lot of change into the poor attendant's hands and the two walked off. He unwrapped his and bit into it,  
  
"Hmm... one good thing 'bout Earth..." he munched and was somehow able to talk normally at the same time. "They really know how to grill a cow." She took a bite of her, well, meat,  
  
"They have cows other places to grill?" She wondered around the burger, not so good at multitasking.  
  
"Animals similar at least." he said, chomping down on the last bit and licked at his fingers. "Hmmm... tasty." She finished off her own meal,  
  
"Um, thanks. For.. paying for that." She tilted her head, "Where'd you get all that change?"  
  
"I find it on the streets." Anzto shrugged, "Since I don't have a job usually people throw me cash. Some call me a bum tho."  
  
"Oh. Well, um.." She glanced to the side, "My dad has a job, but my grandparents just use replicators whenever they need money. We probably have one too somewhere. If you ever, uh, needed any.."  
  
"Aw that's mighty kind of you Ivy, but I'm fine... what I eat usually doesn't cost anything anyway." he smiled slightly, as the two continued walking along. "The joys of being a being who eats raw food huh?" She made a slight face,  
  
"Yeah, I.. guess so." She watched the street go by, "What do you do all day?"  
  
"Well, since I sleep for one hour I'm awake for 23 hours a day. I usually walk around, observe humans and how they live, eat what I need, leave what I don't... just.. my life." Anzto shrugged, "Not much I know, but what choice do I have?"  
  
"That doesn't sound _too_ bad." She looked up at the sky, "But why do you stay here? I mean, there's a whole planet out there to see."  
  
"Well I was gonna do that..." he said gently, then looked at her. "But I found something worth hanging around for."  
  
"Really? What?" She looked at the cityscape, "There isn't much around here."  
  
"Oh, sometimes when you spend the past few years by yourself without family, and you meet someone you like hanging around with... you tend to stay around." Anzto said, looking back at the busy streets of the city.  
  
"Huh? You mean.." She blinked and looked up at him with a raised eyeridge again, "Me?" Anzto stood there for a while, then nodded once.  
  
"Got it in one Ivy." Her antennae scythes drooped slightly, and she glanced in the opposite direction quickly,  
  
"Pfft, I'm sure there're more interesting things out there."  
  
"I'm sure there is. But I'll go see them when I'm ready." he said, "And I'm not ready. Not yet anyway." She shifted the weight of her backpack,  
  
"Hey, um. Think I could go with you?" She blinked at what she blurted, "I mean.. whenever you go. This place is just.. dull." Anzto blinked in surprise, looking down at her. He smiled gently,  
  
"It'd be an honour to have you as my travelling buddy Ivy." he looked up at the sky, "There's so much to see, but seeing it by yourself wouldn't be the same if you had someone with you."  
  
"Heh, yeah, I bet." She grinned slightly, then looked up at the sky as well, "Nothing's really as fun when you're doing it alone.." He nodded in agreement.  
  
"You are my friend Ivy, and no matter what the computers and everything say about my species, I'm not as bad as all that." She turned her gaze toward him, her grin becoming more of a simple smile,  
  
"Well.. you're my friend too. Hey, computers also say Irkens are suppose to be militaristic and only concerned about conquering planets, so what good are they?"  
  
"'Xactly." Anzto grinned at her. "So when the day comes when I feel it's time to leave this city, I'll see if you'll acompany me."  
  
"Don't see why I wouldn't." She grinned back a bit toothily, then scowled, "That is, if my family doesn't get all paranoid.."  
  
"Hmm... maybe once you finish Skool... and besides, could you be in safer hands, er, claws?" She sighed and shook her head,  
  
"Probably those claws they worry about.."  
  
"I know... I can't help what my species is known for Ivy, but I can help what I do." Anzto looked at his hands, "Always have." She nodded slightly and turned to him,  
  
"Hey.. I.. I believe you. It's just my family.. ugh, especially Grandpa Zim.." She winced, then got an idea, "Hey, maybe I should bring you over just so they can see that you're alright?"  
  
"Think they'd want to see me?" he asked quietly, "Last thing I want is to cause trouble for you for bringing me home."  
  
"Hey, they let Ragde bring a human home," she snorted, "If they get mad about this that's just.. bah!"   
  
"Well.. if you say so miss Ivy." Anzto smiled, "Lead the way and I'll follow." She nodded and started towards her base.  
  
[To be continued – Scarily enough, my new friend Michael speaks sometimes like Anzto - scary]


	7. Chapter 7

Opening Up  
Epic Nine  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Poe  
  
It being a slow day at the lab, Zib had been let off early, and he perked his hair-scythes up as the doorbell rang. He stood up from the couch, opening the door to answer it, and was greeted by Ivy's neck,  
  
"Oh, hi Iv-" he glanced to the side and saw the even taller, but familiar figure, jumping slightly, "and, your, um, friend?" Anzto nodded,  
  
"Mr. Zib sir." he said simply. Enid walked up behind Zib,  
  
"Who is.. is?" she stared up at Anzto "Oh... hello there..." she said quietly.  
  
"I wanted you guys to meet him since certain family members seem to be under the impression he's dangerous," she scowled, not naming names but it was fairly obvious who she was talking about.  
  
"Hello," Zib said nervously, stepping back to allow admittance, "Um, Ivy's told us quite a bit about you."  
  
"Really.." he looked down at Ivy as he walked into the base, ducking only slightly to enter. "Well, I hope they're good things."  
  
"Oh, yes they are.." Enid nodded, stepping back as he entered. Ivy wrinkled her nose-area at him, and Zib glanced back and forth between them.  
  
"Well, A.. Anzto, was it? Sit down, and, um, make yourself at home." He grinned nervously, pushing up his glasses. Ivy deposited her backpack in the kitchen and stretchd out her arms, her shoulder sore from lugging it around.  
  
"Anzto, yes." Anzto sat down on the couch, folding his arms and grinning at the two. "You got a nice place here.." he said, glancing at the base.  
  
"Um, thank you... would you care for anything to drink...?" Enid was pretty nervous here, knowing what Beasts are like and what they're capable of, heck it'd make anyone nervous.  
  
"No thanks." Ivy sat down on the couch arm, looking over at her parents and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Mom, Dad, relax, he's not like that." Zib blinked,  
  
"We're just.. well, not use to company, that's all." Well, they did have Allison over occasionally, but a teenage human girl was a bit different from a teenage male of a highly dangerous, large and carnivorous alien species.  
  
"Quite understandable for you to be nervous, Mr. Zib." Anzto said, rubbing his forehead before he took his jacket off. "If I were you I'd be worried too. But, I'm not like how my species has been portrayed." he smiled slightly at Enid, who smiled still kind of nervously back at him.  
  
"Well you.. you're very well mannered I... I guess..." she said.  
  
"I try my best." he grinned. Zib glanced at Enid, then back at Anzto,  
  
"Well, you seem alright.. But Enid and I are, well, some of the more easy-going Irkens in this family.." He sighed, "Mom's convinced you've come to eat us all."  
  
"...your Mom..?" Anzto hadn't been filled in on the warped family line, and looked to Ivy. "I thought your Grandpa Zim was the one..."  
  
"Oh, well, you see, my mother is actually male.." Zib laughed and scratched the back of his head , sitting down on the edge of the coffee table. "Dib's the other one, but he's not really part of the family," Ivy added, blowing at her bangs,  
  
"Just where I get the hair from."  
  
"Oohhh.. I thought it was a wig or something.." Anzto looked at Ivy's hair, then to Zib. "I understand now. So, he's the one who thinks I'm here to kill off Irkens and humans?"  
  
"Pretty much." Enid said, "My Daddy told me how he reacted when he found out about you here, and he was going to... um, 'Kablam' you. So to speak."  
  
"Kablam me?" he smirked slightly.  
  
"Mom always did have an odd way of putting things," Zib folded his hands in his lap and shook his head, "He's.. well, rather stubborn, but I think he could be reasoned with.. in some time." He narrowed one of his eyes, "Maybe."  
  
"But what could I do to make him not want to 'kablam' me?" Anzto asked, looking kind of lost.  
  
"I dunno... save him from something, but him getting in danger is pretty unlikely. I think." Enid said, pausing to think it over.  
  
"Maybe nothing," Zib sighed, "But I wouldn't worry too much about it. Mom's wanted to kablam half of this family at one point or another." He grinned slightly. Ivy sat down on the couch itself and leaned against the arm.   
  
"Mostly my parents, _and_ my brother... er, half brother." Enid said,  
  
"Talk about family miffs." Anzto said more to himself.  
  
"If anything, I think extraterrestrials should stick together. I mean, it's us against a planet full of humans." Zib pondered, then took out a notepad, "The computer didn't have a whole lot of information on your species, I was won-"  
  
"Daddy!" Ivy scowled at him, and Zib blinked, "He's my friend, not a potential specimen."  
  
"Oh, um, sorry." Zib grinned again, tucking the notepad away. Anzto smirked,  
  
"You can ask me stuff if you want, Mr. Zib. I got no problem with that." no one had cared about him at all, and suddenly being asked about his species behaviour, well he'd like to be of any help really.  
  
"Well, I suppose I was mostly wondering how the shape-shifting worked.. Or, or how such a large carnivore could sustain themself on a diet in the midst of a city with no marked change in any population.." He tapped a pencil against his chin, as he thought of things to ask.  
  
"Well it's easy. We concentrate especially hard on what type of species we want to look similar to. Not a pretty site when it happens, a tad painful but in the end we fit. And as for my diet... well, I buy cooked meat as often as I can." he smirked at Ivy, "As Ivy found out. But, usually I dine on thrown out garbage."  
  
"Wouldn't you get sick, though?" Enid asked, "I mean, garbage _is_ germy." she said.  
  
"My species, our imune system is above average so we rarely get sick. Whenever we do, it results in death."  
  
"Oh." Enid said. Zib was jotting down notes,  
  
"To have DNA-altering technology, your species must be incredibly advanced.. I think the best Irkens can do are holograms." Ivy just kind of sat back and listened.  
  
"Well we don't really _have_ access to technology, but since our species have been stealth hunters since we first well, evolved it sort of was worked in somewhere." Anzto sat back, crossing his legs. "Pretty useful."  
  
"Really?" Zib arched his eyeridges, muttering something about highly advanced camoflauging techniques. Ivy looked up at Anzto, "Sorry.. Science is kind of his thing."  
  
"Heh, I thought so..." he smiled slightly. "If you want me to demonstrate my morphing skills Mr. Zib, I'd comply."  
  
"You would?" He seemed immediately interested, "Well, if you really want to, um, do you have enough space here?" He glanced around the living room, having an idea of how big adult Beasts could get and all. Ivy just looked a bit confused, the room seemed plenty big enough to her.  
  
"Heh, well I'm not fully grown yet Mr. Zib... height wise I'm as big as I appear now." he chuckled slightly, tapping his finger tips together.  
  
"Oh, well then." Zib relaxed a bit, "Feel free, if you're comfortable with it." Ivy blinked and got off the couch, moving to the coffee table by her father to watch.  
  
"Good thinking Ivy." Anzto smirked, then took his sunglasses off and placed them to the side. "I actually found these, so I can't really morph with em on." he said, half closing his white eyes. Ivy picked up the glasses and held onto them for him. Zib looked around, figiting,  
  
"I wish I had some sort of camcorder.." He muttered, as he adjusted his own glasses to make sure he got a good look at this.  
  
"You forget the base records what happens, Zib." Enid said, as she moved out the way as well and sat down. Anzto stood up and put his feet together, and arm by his sides.  
  
"All right...." he took a deep breath and began. First, his pale skin slowly stared to fade to a deep brown, and fur began sprouting around his neck and head - much like a lion's mane really. The clothing seemed to mold onto his body, forming the muscles as well. Black stripes faded in on his arms and upper neck. Black horns sprouted from his head, at this he cringed slightly and at the same time his fingernails (two fingers fusing together since he initally had four fingers) turned black, growing bigger. From the base of his back a tail suddenly sprouted quickly like a weed and his legs turned brown as the rest of his body had, and the Raptor-esque feet took over. Lastly, the bat like wings sprouted from his back, and spread out. After a moment, the teeth in his mouth shot out, as they usually did and he opened his eyes. "Whoa..." he murmered, his voice half distorted with a snarl. "...haven't done that in a while...." Enid could only stare for a while, before blinking.  
  
"........wow." Ivy and Zib seemed equally speechless, Zib's jaw slack; he even dropped his pencil, before quickly retrieving it and jotting down note after note at a hurried place, mumbling excitedly to himself. Ivy was transfixed, blinking out of it only when he spoke,  
  
"Wow," she breathed, echoing her Mom, "I had no idea you looked so.. cool."  
  
"Haw... thanks I think..." he grinned, showing off the row of sharp white teeth.  
  
"And... your whole species is like that?" Enid asked, stepping forward.  
  
"Pretty much, except my imediate family has silver instead of black." he pointed to the fur around his head. Zib seemed to be going on a little diatribe about combined mammilian/reptillian features, probably largely incoprehensible to anyone without a degree in biology. Ivy tilted her head,  
  
"I like the teeth." Then pondered, "You.. uh, always go about naked?" Anzto blinked, his ears perking as he looked down at himself. Course, you couldn't see anything thanks to the scale hide which kept everything out of sight.  
  
"Well, yeah.... no need for clothing anyway." he blushed slightly. She laughed, then held up her own claws in comparison to his own much larger black ones.  
  
"Those are incredible! I bet you could slice through anything with those, huh?" He held his hands up like she was, palm out.  
  
"That's what they're made for Ivy." he smirked, his tail waving from side to side slightly, looking similar to how a dog wagged it's tail.  
  
"Guess so." Needless to say, his claws practically dwarfed her hand, and she glanced back at the tail. "I didn't know you had one of those.." Then up at the wings, shaking her head, smirking slightly, "I'm jealous now!" Anzto laughed slightly,  
  
"Naw, don't be jealous... I wish I was as mobile as you. I mean... no wings, no tail, no pointy teeth... kinda." hers was sort of pointy, but still.  
  
"Still." She examined his wings, reaching up and touching the leathery skin stretched in one section cautiously, "What's it like, flying?"  
  
"It's lovely." he smiled, "To just... fly away is great. Course, I only fly at night when no one can see me. Vist knows that. And how quiet I am." Anzto stretched his wing out to her hand. She blinked, running her hand down the elasticy substance. Zib, meanwhile, was running out of notebook paper;  
  
"I'm going to have to go run this into the computer before I forget," he mentioned, a device suddenly dropping down from the cluster of wires from the ceiling, and he dictated to it all the way to one of the elevator exits.  
  
"I really made your Dad's day, haven't I?" he asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Enid said, "He hasn't been this estatic in ages.."  
  
"Yeah, he's always wanted an alien species to study. That wasn't one of his own, I mean." Ivy withdrew her hand, as interesting as the wing was it did seem a little rude.  
  
"Yeah..." Anzto nodded, then blinked as Enid was now looking him all over.  
  
"It's just... so bizzare how you have fur, but you're scaley.... wait, do your species give birth like mammals, or lay eggs?" she asked, the idea hitting her. Anzto thought for a while,  
  
"We lay eggs, but shortly after the pups hatch and they suckle milk in a pouch the females have. So... we're kinda combined." he pointed to his stomch area, to where the pouch would be.  
  
"Huh. Kind of like.." She squinted, thinking, "Like mono.. monotre.. bah, platypus?" She looked over his stripes and scales, then noticed his gauntlet. "What's that?" He looked at it,  
  
"Well.. since my Father was ruler and I was second in line to become our clan's ruler, I was given this... my older brother was given one, but his was on both arms." Anzto rubbed the metal, "But he died, so I was left to take over for my Father, another reason why he became infuriated when I refused to kill anything when my trail came to enter adulthood." his wings lowered slightly, and his tail rested on the ground. "That's when he exhiled me. I can't really get it off since I grew into it, see?" he pointed to his flesh, which was almost fused with the metal. She examined the metal design as she listened, wincing at the nearly fused flesh, then looked back up at him, shrugging,  
  
"Well, if you ask me that's a dumb reason to exhile someone."  
  
"It's the main reason with us really.."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that, Anzto." Enid said, patting his arm.  
  
"Do you miss your, um, clan?"  
  
"Sometimes… when the moon's full it reminds me back when we used to howl at full moons in packs to frighten nearby communities for fun… but, they'll never take me back." he said sounding slightly sad. Ivy frowned,  
  
"Well, hey. We might be just Irkens but maybe in a weird way… we could be, uh, like your new clan?" She looked up at him, then at her mother, "I'm sure the rest would accept you.. besides maybe Grandpa Zim, but he hardly accepts anything."  
  
"Really?" his ears slowly perked up, "You'd... take me in as a clan member?" Enid looked at Ivy, then up at the tall Beast.  
  
"Well, I, would love to have you as part of the family Anzto, but it'd be right to discuss first with the other members. You understand, right?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, oh yes... that's how it's done in our species... young males, who aren't destined to rule, are cast out to find other clans to become part of and spred the genes. So... I'm fine with that." Anzto nodded, smiling again. An indiscernible look crossed Ivy's face at the 'gene spreading' part, but she shook her head and looked back at her Mom,  
  
"Has there ever been a big family get-together?" She couldn't remember one, at least.  
  
"Not really..." Enid's antennae perked slightly, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ivy?" she asked, grinning. She grinned a bit in return,  
  
"Maybe. Besides, Ragde has to introduce Allison to the rest of the family sometime." She glanced up at Anzto, "Would you wanna go?"  
  
"I... guess so." he nodded happily, grinning. "I'd love to!" She smiled broadly, a rare thing for her indeed, then pondered.  
  
"But just where could a bunch of Irkens, one human and one.. um.. Anzto be without being noticed?"  
  
"...Zim and Vishti have that thing floating above uor heads don't they?" Enid asked, "I'm sure if we asked Vishti she'd say yes if we tell her it's for a family get together."  
  
"Oh yeah! That'd work.." Ivy seemed almost excited as her father now, "When do you think we could arrange something like that, Mom?"  
  
"Well I could tall Vishti tonight, ask her... then we can tell the others tomorrow.. how about the weekend?" Enid asked, looking up at Anzto. "Is that good?" Anzto shrugged,  
  
"I have no diary planner, so fine with me Mrs, uh, Zib."  
  
"Call me Enid." Ivy kept on smiling, and actually hugged Enid,  
  
"Thanks, Mom." She let go quickly, though, and ran off, probably to go locate Ragde, "I gotta go tell Raggy!" About this time, Zib emerged from the closet door, blinking and watching Ivy run off happily.  
  
"What's gotten into her?"  
  
"She's happy Zib!" Enid said, on the brink of being as estatic as Ivy was. "See, Anzto told us how his family exhiled him and he's now clanless, and Ivy said that maybe in a weird way he could join us." she walked up to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. A thing she'd always done when they were younger, as if she was explaining a plan to get out of sports day at Skool or something. "So, I'm gonna ask Vishti tonight if we can organise a family get together at her and Zim's rotating thingie, and there, we can introduce Anzto as well as Allison. What'd ya think? Eh?" Anzto smirked, looking behind him at the picture of a purple goose he hadn't noticed before. Zib blinked when he had an arm slung about him, sensing trouble,  
  
"Well, I dunno.." Heck, it'd been his hesitant response to most things she suggested after that, "Vishti's one thing, but Mom might be harder to convince.. Though.." Zib lowered his tone, "He had been wanting to see Anzto for himself.. How he'll react to Allison though.." Zib shook his head. "I guess there's only one way to find out."  
  
"Aw I knew you'd see things my way!" she put her hands under his arm pits and actually hefted him into the air, "That's my little guy!" Enid grinned at him before hugging him. Anzto smirked, trying not to laugh at the sight of the two. Zib yelped, his glasses nearly being dislodged, before he laughed nervously and returned the hug,  
  
"Well, I mean, we're all outcasts in our own way, from the Irken species at least, and from what I can tell about Anzto and Allison is that they're the same to their own race.. Like I said, why not stick together?"  
  
"Yeah I know." she purred slightly, rather loud sounding purr as well. Another thing she picked up from Poe. She set him down, "I'll go and call Vishti then." with that she ran off, clapping her hands as she went. Anzto watched her go, then looked at Zib.  
  
"…before you ask I could explain my species' production process if you want…"  
  
[The End, I guess! Now move on! …when it's up I mean. Yeah.]


End file.
